Battle for the Dream
by To the Wild Rose
Summary: Kagome thought high school would be the time of her life. But when she unexpectedly meets a group of unique individuals, she is thrown into an underworld battle where she must fight for the world and life that she loves. AUInuxKag
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hey everyone, it's been a while since I posted anything and I just wanted to apologize for that. I just got a new computer. My old one crashed and I have had a hard time trying to get everything sorted out and back together. This is my first Inuyasha story. Be easy on me I hope you all enjoy it. I am known mainly for writing Gundam Wing stories, something I will still continue to do. Two of my stories are actually in complete and if you have been reading them I apologize but don't orry they will be completed. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story about Inuyasha and his friends. It was really hard for me to come up with some good ideas! Enjoy and always read and review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters._

**000000**

Kagome stood in front of the mirror gazing at the reflection the glass. Her uniform was pressed and ready. The short green skirt was plaid with navy, white, and other shades of green. She wore a white blouse and a green tie, covered with a navy blazer that carried Academy's school emblem above her right breast. To top it off she adorned knee high stockings along with a pair of brown Mary Jane's. _The dress code policy really is strict in high school_, she thought. Regardless the crisp uniform was flattering to her figure, and brought out her radiant facial features.

_This is my first day in a new school; a freshman and on the bottom of the totem pole. Oh well, at least my friends will be there too. _Kagome sighed. She was nervous, but in an excited way. She knew high school was going to be much different from middle school. She truly felt like a teenager now, even though at fifteen, she should have felt like one for some time. But now that she was in high school, it just seemed like the icing on the cake.

"Kagome, breakfast is ready!" called her mother from downstairs.

"Coming!" she replied as she exited her bedroom.

When she entered the kitchen, she was not at all surprised to see her family gawking at her new attire.

"Wow, sis, you look so different," commented her little brother Souta.

"Oh Kagome!" said Mrs. Hirgurashi with watery eyes, "You look so grown up in that uniform!"

"Thanks mom, but you don't have to be so emotional. It's my first day I will be fine!" smiled the fifteen year-old.

Kagome was about to sit down, when her grandfather jumped in front of her waving a sutra.

"Gramps what are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"Merely a sacred blessing for good luck on your first day!" replied the old man.

Kagome sighed as he waved the sutra around her body, and chanted some sort of verse. It was to be expected, after all, her family lived and took care of one of the oldest shrines in the city, and her grandfather was the shrine keeper.

When he was finished, Kagome gobbled up her fried egg and swallowed some orange juice. She jumped up and ran for the door.

"Bye, everyone, I'll see you when I get home!" she called.

She smiled as the sun hit her face the moment she stepped outside. It was a beautiful day, a good omen for the first day of school. It meant a promising and exciting year. She walked down the steps that led to the shrine and onto the busy streets of the city. It was a ten minute walk to Academy, and she had made it a point to arrive a few minutes early.

"Hey Kagome, wait up!" called a friendly voice.

Kagome turned to see Hojo; a friendly boy eh had gone to middle school with running to catch up with her.

"Hi, Hojo, are you excited for our first day?"

He nodded smiling, "Of course, may I walk with you?"

"Um yea, I don't see why not."

"Great!" he smiled.

The two of them walked together and carried out a friendly conversation until they finally reached Academy. As they stood at the school gates, she started to feel overwhelmed. The school was enormous in size, and equal in beauty. It was built of stone and reminded Kagome more of a small university rather than a high school. The campus was adorned with numerous trees, bushes, and flowers, along with benches, where one could sit and study or simply relax.

_No wonder they say Academy is the premier high school in the city_, she thought to herself.

"Kagome!" cried three female voices.

She turned to see Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri, her three best friends. They were all dressed in the same uniform as Kagome. She smiled at them, "Hey you guys! Are you excited?"

"Hojo!" said Eri. "Did you walk Kagome all the way here?"

"Yeah, we walked together," he replied somewhat shyly.

_Is he blushing_? Kagome blinked twice, a little confused. But before she knew it, she was being pulled away by her three girlfriends as they waved goodbye to a babbling Hojo.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Kagome cried.

"He walked you here?" they asked at the same time.

"Yea, so what?" she replied.

"Kagome, Hojo is definitely the best looking freshman guy at Academy!" said Yuka.

"You have to go out with him!" exclaimed Eri.

"It would be so romantic…" Ayumi said dreamily.

"Well I like Hojo and all, but I don't know if I think of him like that," said Kagome as she walked along.

"What?!" they all exclaimed at once.

"But he's the cutest boy in our grade and he's obviously into you!" exclaimed Eri.

"Sorry, but for now I jut want to get used to high school," replied Kagome.

Her friends frowned but continued to follow her and walk together towards the entrance of the great building. Kagome noticed a group of girls gathering off to their right.

"What's going on over there?" she asked.

The girls all looked. Suddenly, Yuka smiled broadly. "Oh my goodness, that's Miroku!"

"Miroku?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome, haven't you heard anything about Academy? Miroku is one of the best looking guys on campus! He's also said to be one of the most charming boys any girl would ever want to meet!"

Kagome looked at the boy. He was handsome, she had to admit. He had a pleasant and friendly face, with dark hair that was pulled back into a little ponytail. His ears were pierced, which gave him sort of a rebellious sort of feel. She heard his voice over the crowd of girls.

"Ladies, ladies please. It is good to be back, but so much attention from beautiful young women such as you is simply too much for the first day." He smiled happily as he strode off into the building, several girls still lagging behind following him.

"Wow, what a hunk!" said Ayumi.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

The bell rang and suddenly everyone was rushing into the building.

"Come on, you guys," said Ayumi. "Let's go to the auditorium so we can get a good seat for the freshman assembly."

**000000**

The assembly was nothing more than a brief orientation to the school .The headmaster came out and spoke about the school's history and outstanding reputation. They were all assigned a locker number, handed their schedules and ushered off to homeroom to begin the day.

Kagome sat in her homeroom desk, as they waited for morning announcements, to come on and stared at her schedule. One Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays she had history, biology, and algebra, accompanied by a study hall/ free period at the end of the day. She frowned; math was always her weak point. Tuesdays and Thursdays, were elective days. She was supposed to sign up for electives and clubs or athletics today after school in the gymnasium.

_So far so good, _she thought. _High school isn't going to be too bad._

"Looks like we have history and math together," whispered Hojo over the morning announcements.

Kagome smiled, "That's great! At least we can find our way around the building together."

Hojo nodded. "Do you know what electives you are going to be taking?"

"Not yet. I guess the only way to figure it out is to go to the fair after school. They said there are going to be all kinds of booths set up for electives, clubs, and athletics. What about you, Hojo?"

"I was thinking about maybe joining the soccer team... I'm not really sure though."

"That sounds nice, it would be fun to watch you play," laughed Kagome.

Hojo beamed radiantly at her. "Kagome, I was wondering…would you like to go to a movie on Friday night?"

Kagome suddenly looked up at him sharply. What was she going to do? Did he mean a date?

"Do you mean like on date?"

"Well… yea" said Hojo as he blushed a deep red.

The bell suddenly rang. Kagome nearly jumped out of her seat. "Sorry Hojo, but I have to go to class! I will talk to you at lunch okay?" she ran off down the hallway.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself as she walked down the halls looking for the right room. "If I don't go out with him, my friends would never forgive me!"

She came to her destination and sat down for class.

**000000**

It was the end of the day. She had managed to make it through the day, avoiding Hojo and avoiding giving him an answer. When she met up with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi for lunch, she did not even mention his name and she was thankful that they had forgotten the subject as well. They were all too smitten with the boy Miroku.

It was the last period of the day, her free period and Kagome chose to spend it in the library. She had little work to do, but she figured she might as well get it done now when she had the time.

She entered the library and marveled at the rows of shelves. There were numerous tables to sit and study at, and Kagome chose one that was somewhat secluded and private. She liked spending time by herself; it gave her a chance to breathe. Kagome sat down, opened her assignments and began.

**000000**

Miroku sat down cheerfully at the table. He kicked his feet up and leaned back with his arms behind his head.

"This is going to be a good year!" he said.

"Feh, what makes you think so?" asked the white haired young man sitting across from him.

"Young, beautiful, freshman girls, who are all, waiting for some upper classman to sweep them off their feet!"

"…or pervert."

Miroku frowned, "Honestly, Inuyasha, I do not know why you think so little of me sometimes. I cannot help but admire beauty, and with so many newcomers, I have to be able to accommodate."

"What about Sango?" smirked Inuyasha.

"Sango is still very near and dear to my heart, and she would understand my motives completely."

"I'll bet," Inuyasha retorted. "She is your 'girlfriend'. It's a wonder she's put up with you for this long."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Inuyasha."

"I do," said a female voice.

Miroku nearly fell out of his chair. Sango stood directly behind them. "What's the matter Miroku? Did you say something I wasn't supposed to hear?"

"Sango, my sweet!" he stood up and put his arms around her. She raised her brows and glared at Inuyasha who simply rolled his eyes. Sango was just about to push him away when she felt a hand gracefully slide down along her backside.

"Ouch! What was that for?" asked Miroku as he rubbed his red cheek.

"Miroku, when are you going to learn to keep your hands to yourself?"

"You are my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, and your girlfriend doesn't want you groping her in public! Why don't you go feel up one of the little freshman in your fan club?" she snapped.

Miroku turned red at her comment.

"That's what I thought," said Sango as she sat down at the table. "Sorry, about that Inuyasha."

"I'm used to it," muttered the white haired young man. The couple squabbled like this all the time. It wasn't anything new or unusual for his long time friends.

They were in the back part of the library, they wouldn't disturb anyone here anyways and no one would disturb them…at least that's what he thought…until he saw her.

He caught sight of her walking towards them. At first he thought she would come right up to him and casually sit down, but instead she chose to bear off to the right and chose a seat at a small table next to the window. He watched her as she looked outside at the bright sun, until she flipped open her notebook and began to work on an assignment.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"It's her…"

Sango and Miroku looked over to the direction he was staring at and their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. It was a girl with soft, yet beautifully striking features and long dark hair. Her brown eyes were concentrating on the assignment she was working on, and she did not seem to notice the attention she was drawing to herself.

"But how?" Sango whispered. "It can't be…"

"Inuyasha, it can't be her, we all know it to be impossible," muttered Miroku.

Inuyasha stared at her the girl and felt a swirl of emotions overtake him. He shook his head. It was truly impossible, but there she was! _Kikyo?_

_AN: Okay so I hope you liked it, but here's the deal: I am going to continue writing this story but will only post a new chapter if I get at least ten reviews. I have so much on my plate right now that it's going to be hard to keep up with it all, so if this needs dropped I will do it. I hate to be like this but with me trying to finish two other epic stories, it's going to be hard not to. Thanks so much and feel free to email me personally at _


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay so this is chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy and please keep reviewing for me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

**000000**

_Kikyo?_

Inuyasha blinked as he stared at the girl. He sniffed the air. A fresh scent, entirely new to him, filled his senses.

"Inuyasha," whispered Miroku, fiercely.

Inuyasha looked at him sharply, "What?"

"Who is she? Is it her?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air again. "No…it's not, Kikyo."

"Who is she?" asked Sango.

"Whoever she is, she must just bear an incredibly striking resemblance to her. She did not even seem to notice us when she walked by," Miroku stated.

"Feh, I'm going to find out!" said Inuyasha as he stood up.

"Inuyasha! You might scare the poor girl to death!" exclaimed Sango.

"Sango, you know very well it could be a trap. If it is, better to walk right into it then fall for it," Inuyasha grinned and stretched out his fingers. His friends watched as his nails began to slowly grow into sharp claws.

"Inuyasha…" warned Sango. But he was already striding over to the table.

"Idiot," mumbled Miroku.

**000000**

Kagome was working on a math assignment when she felt someone draw near her. She looked up and became quite startled to see a handsome young man looming over her table.

Kagome found she was almost blushing. He was the most exotic looking youth she had ever seen. His white hair fell down to the middle of his back, and his eyes were a most peculiar shade of amber, almost gold. He looked sturdy and strong and his gaze held tight on her as he approached the table. He was about to open his mouth and speak when the same young man whom her friends admired so much, Miroku, jumped in front of him and was suddenly holding Kagome's hand in his.

"A girl as beautiful as you should not sit alone," said Miroku.

"Excuse me?" said Kagome who was shocked and blushing a deep scarlet. He kissed her hand with a light peck.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Miroku?" exclaimed the boy from behind him.

"Ah Inuyasha, I see you have come to admire as well!"

_Inuyasha…_

"What are you talking about?" grumbled the white haired boy.

"Ah, miss, you must excuse my foul tempered friend. He does not appreciate the opposite sex as I do," laughed Miroku.

"Oh…I see," said Kagome. She stared past Miroku and looked at Inuyasha. He was…glaring at her? She shook her head and blinked.

"Forgive me," she began. "My name is Kagome."

"Kagome, what a beautiful name!" exclaimed Miroku as he laughed. He turned to Inuyasha and gritted his teeth, "A name that is definitely not _Kikyo_."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and retracted his claws. "Fine," he muttered.

Kagome frowned. She withdrew her hand from Miroku and began to gather her things.

"It was nice to meet you," she said and left.

Inuyasha watched her go, again taking in her scent as she went by. There was something _different_ about this girl.

"Ouch! What was that for?" asked Miroku as he rubbed his head.

"You know very well what it was for!" argued Sango.

"Sango, I just wanted to make sure that the girl was pure!"

"Pure?!" fumed Sango. "There was not even the tiniest hint of a demonic aura about her, even I could have told you that!"

"She just looked so much like…"

"Kikyo," muttered Inuyasha. "She looked exactly like her, but it's definitely not Kikyo."

"Oh, Inuyasha," said Sango, her tone changing, "we're sorry, I know it must pain you at times…"

"I don't care!" snapped Inuyasha. "But there's something different about that girl and I feel like we need to check it out."

Miroku and Sango nodded as Inuyasha slowly walked out of the library following the young woman down the hall.

**000000**

Kagome was thoughtful as she walked through the hallways. Her mind drifted to the image of the boy named Inuyasha and his strange attitude towards her.

"Kagome!" cried Hojo.

"Hi, Hojo," she smiled nervously. She had nearly forgotten about his earlier request to take her out.

Hojo smiled at her brightly, "Do you want to walk to the gymnasium together so we can sign up for our electives?"

"Sure," said Kagome. "Oh and Hojo, about this weekend…I'm not sure I can do it, I think my grandfather may need some help at the shrine."

"Oh don't worry about it," smiled Hojo brightly. "If you are busy then I'm sure we can do it another time!"

_He sure doesn't get discouraged about anything. _

They arrived at the gymnasium and Kagome was caught off guard by the flurry of activity. One of the reasons the Academy was so popular was the fact that it allowed students the freedom to choose their courses of study. On the first day of school, students browsed a variety of booths set up in the gymnasium in order to choose electives of study, clubs, and any extracurricular activities or athletics. Each booth was different and promoted the activity or course it was exhibiting. Older students were available to talk to others about the booths and what each club, course, or sport involved.

"Well Kagome, I guess I will catch up with you later, I'm going to check out the soccer team!" said Hojo as he scattered off.

Kagome took the opportunity to browse the booths. She needed to sign up for at least three elective courses to take on Tuesdays and Thursdays There were so many choices, how in the world was she going to pick? First, things first, she needed to get her elective courses out of the way. She chose archery, theatre, and health and physical education class.

"Hey Kagome, did you choose your classes yet?' asked Eri as she came up to her.

"Yes, I have. Here take a look," said Kagome as she handed her friend her schedule.

Eri frowned, "Archery? What made you decide that?"

"I don't know it just sounded interesting and like a lot of fun."

"Are you going to sign up for any clubs or anything?"

"I'm not sure, did you?"

Eri beamed, "I signed up for the drama club, and I think I'm going to be doing choir. You should really consider something. Hey look over there!" Eri pointed to the cheerleading booth. Kagome frowned.

"I'm sorry Eri, but cheerleading is just not my thing. I don't want to jump up and down and look like an idiot! Besides, I've never even tried it before."

"Oh come on! You have to do something, besides you don't need experience to join! Anyone can do it! Besides, all it really is the prettiest girls in school cheering on the football team, you'll fit right in!"

Kagome blushed, "It's just not me. I can't be like that."

"Come on!" said Eri as she pulled Kagome along.

They approached the booth and were immediately greeted by a girl with bright red hair pulled back into a ponytail and playful green eyes. "Are any of you girls interested in joining the squad?"

"She is!" said Eri as she pushed Kagome forward. Kagome turned bright red and nearly fumed at her friend. What was Eri thinking?

The red-headed girl folded her arms across he chest. "Well, you came to the right booth! The cheerleaders of Academy represent school spirit. If you join, you must remember that you represent the school at all times, and are responsible for promoting school spirit at sponsored events. Most of the time we cheer at the football games, but we're also responsible for organizing pep rallies and other things. My name's Ayame, if you have any questions, just ask!"

"Sounds…good…" muttered Kagome.

"Sign her up! Name: Kagome Hirgurashi; Class: freshman!" cried Eri.

"Eri!" shouted Kagome

"Got you down, Kagome!" said Ayame as she wrote furiously on a clipboard. "We'll have a meeting tomorrow after school, followed by an immediate practice! We only have till Friday to get ready for the big football game, so there's not much time!"

Ayame reached behind the booth and handed Kagome a pair of green shorts and a white t-shirt with a pair of white tennis shoes. "This is your practice uniform. And this," she said as she pulled out another bundle of clothes, "is the uniform to wear to the games!"

Kagome stared at the skimpy outfit. It was a navy skirt trimmed in white with a matching navy, tank top with the school emblem on the chest.

"Thanks," muttered Kagome. "I guess I will see you tomorrow.'

"Great," said Ayame. "See you then!"

Kagome walked away from the booth, head down in defeat. Eri chatted away excitedly about watching her at the game on Friday, but Kagome, was hardly even paying attention. Once again she had managed to let her friends sucker her into doing something ridiculous. _Oh well, at least it will be a good opportunity to meet people, _she thought.

She was leaving the gymnasium when she caught sight of the young man named Inuyasha staring intently at her. Kagome felt herself blush. She caught his gaze and found herself transfixed. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes, or was it anger?

"Kagome, are you coming?" asked Eri.

Kagome snapped from her thought and hurried to catch up with her friend. _Inuyasha…_

**000000**

The next day after school, Kagome arrived at cheerleading practice in her new uniform. Ayame greeted her. There were about fifteen girls on the squad and three were freshman just like Kagome. As the captain of the squad talked Kagome could not help but let her eyes wonder around her.

They were behind the school, in the fields, where the athletic complex was located. It contained the football stadium and practice field, two soccer fields, a baseball diamond, track, and swimming complex. All of the athletic teams were practicing today, and it was distracting to stay focused when so much was going on.

"Okay girls let's get into formation and practice a few cheers!" said the captain.

Kagome took her place next to Ayame and followed her lead. After about and hour, they stopped for a fifteen minute break.

Kagome sipped on some water as she sat next Ayame. "How long have you been going to school here, Ayame?"

"Oh, I'm only a sophomore," replied the red head. Suddenly her green eyes flashed and she grabbed Kagome's arm. "Look Kagome, it's the soccer team! I bet Kouga is coming!"

"Who?" asked Kagome.

Ayame grinned ear to ear, "Kouga is the star of the soccer team and undoubtedly the cutest boy in school! There he is!" she pointed to a tall youth with black hair pulled back into a ponytail and head band running across his forehead. He had a mischievous twinkle in his dark eyes and as he looked over towards the cheerleading squad, he winked.

"What a guy," sighed Ayame. "Kouga and I grew up together."

"So you've been friends for a while?" asked Kagome.

"Since we were kids…he's a year older than me, but our parents know each other well so we were raised together."

Kagome nodded and continued to listen to Ayame chatter until she saw what looked like the football team coming out to practice. Amidst them, Kagome noticed Miroku following Inuyasha.

"Ayame, that boy named Inuyasha, who is he?"

"Inuyasha," she replied slightly confused. "He's the best football player Academy has ever seen. He also runs track in the spring with Kouga. But he's not exactly the friendly type, not anyone _I_ would ever consider anyways."

"Oh I see," said Kagome.

Ayame looked at her carefully. "Do you have a thing for him or something?"

"No I don't even know him!"

"Well most of the girls in the school think he's the hottest guy there is. But he won't date anybody; he's too arrogant for that."

Ayame looked at Kagome's face as she gazed at Inuyasha. "I guess he's okay if you have a things for dogs…" muttered the red head.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"Alright, ladies let's get back to work!" cried their captain.

Kagome sighed and stood up and once again began to practice the routines.

**000000**

By the time practice was over, it was beginning to grow dark. Kagome's muscles ached from movements unfamiliar to her body. She gladly showered off in the girl's locker room before gathering up her things and leaving to head home.

"See you tomorrow Kagome!" shouted Ayame and they parted at the school gate. Kagome waved goodbye and set off towards the shrine. It was dark by now. Practice had run over and Kagome knew he mother would be worried. As she hurried along the streets of the city, she decided to try a shortcut that she used sometimes. She cut down a familiar alley and hummed to herself, thinking about her mother's cooking and how she was looking forward to the warmth of her bed.

A noise from behind her caused her to jump suddenly. Kagome stopped in her treks and turned around.

"Hello?" she said into the darkness. She took a small step forward. She heard the noise again. Kagome breathed a deep sigh. It was probably just the wind or a plain old alley cat.

However, when she turned around to continue her journey home, she was surprised to run into a solid body and be grabbed by rough hands. Kagome looked up to see a giant creature loom. She was too shocked to move, too shocked to scream. She was staring at a massively long body that stretched for days. It looked like a giant bug… a centipede! The creature bared its fangs to Kagome and held her tightly with its arms.

"Give me the Shikon Jewel! I need the Shikon Jewel!"

"Let go of me!" screamed Kagome. "Somebody please help me!"

"Where is the jewel?" cried the creature as it squeezed Kagome harder.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" screamed Kagome.

"Die and the jewel will be mine!" said the creature as she raised another arm to strike Kagome down.

Kagome screamed and closed her eyes waiting for the final blow.

**000000**

AN: I know I am evil to leave yo uwith a cliff hanger like that! But the next chapter will be up shortly!! 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Oh I know the last chapter was evil but whatever. Oh and since I am on a role with this story and I know for a fact that it's going to be extremely long, I'm just going to write it and post it as I go. Enjoy!

**000000**

Kagome screamed and closed her eyes waiting for the final blow.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" cried an angry voice.

Kagome felt her body fall to the ground. She opened her eyes only to see the white haired boy, Inuyasha, standing in front of her protectively.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Out of my way, half-breed!" cried the creature. "I need the Shikon Jewel!"

"It ain't here," said Inuyasha. "So you can just forget about!"

"Fool! Get out of my way!" cried the creature.

Inuyasha smirked and stood his ground as the demon charged towards him.

Panicking, Kagome rose to her feet. "Look out!" she cried as she pushed him out of the way.

She landed on top of him, safely, as the demon's body flew past them. Inuyasha shrugged her off roughly.

"What the hell do you thin you're doing, you stupid girl?" he demanded.

"Excuse me?" blinked Kagome. "Last I checked I was trying to save your life!" she fumed angrily.

"Just let me handle this and stay out of my way!" cried Inuyasha. He leapt into the air and cried out angrily, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

Kagome watched in amazement as Inuyasha slashed at the giant creatures with his nails…wait they looked more like…claws?

"Inuyasha!" cried a new voice. Kagome turned to see Miroku, running towards them.

"Just in time!" smirked Inuyasha. "Feel like cleaning this mess up?"

"With pleasure," said Miroku. "Grab the girl!"

Inuyasha leapt down in front of Kagome and grabbed her roughly around the waist. "What are you doing?" she cried angrily.

"Just shut up and hold on tight," he said. With that, he jumped high into the air with a mighty leap. Kagome felt like she was flying as they sailed high over the alley. When they landed safely behind Miroku the sudden sensation was gone and she felt her self become slightly dizzy.

"Go for it!" said Inuyasha.

Quickly Miroku held up his right hand and unwound a pair of green prayer beads that Kagome had failed to notice before. He let out a mighty cry, "WINDTUNNEL!"

Kagome unconsciously held tightly onto Inuyasha's waist as the wind picked up around her and began to suck the creature attacking them closer. The creature cried out and screamed in anger. It came closer and closer to the force coming from Miroku's hand, but was soon gone as if it was sucked into oblivion. Miroku recovered his hand with the prayer beads and the wind stopped.

Kagome slowly backed away from Inuyasha, staring at him and Miroku curiously. Inuyasha looked at her sharply.

"You want to mind explaining to us why that centipede demon was after you?"

Kagome grew angry. Was he saying that this was somehow her fault? "How should I know? You were the one who came out acting like a super hero or something!"

"Well I wouldn't have had to save you if you didn't decide to walk down some dark alley by yourself!"

"This wasn't my fault!" retorted Kagome. "I was just trying to get home, and what in the world is a centipede demon?"

"Look," glared Inuyasha, "demons just go randomly picking girls asking them for the Shikon Jewel! Now are you going to tell me what you're hiding or do I need to force it out of you?" He shoved his claws up in her face.

"Just who do you think you are? Get those away from me!" cried Kagome as she slapped his hands away. She stormed angrily towards the direction of the shrine, but was stopped when Inuyasha jumped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Inuyasha please!" cried Miroku, "Can't you see she doesn't know anything?" The young man walked up to Kagome. "Forgive my half-demon friend; his bark is worse than his bite.'

"Hey!" protested Inuyasha.

"A half-demon?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome, I know we have only just met, but I must ask you to keep this encounter a secret," said Miroku solemnly.

"I don't understand…what is a half-demon, how did your hand do that, and what is the Shikon Jewel?" demanded Kagome.

"Well this is all very complicated…" muttered Miroku.

"Look," butted in Inuyasha. He stepped in front of Kagome, "Do you know anything about the Shikon Jewel or not?"

"No! I told you already I don't even know what it is!" retorted Kagome angrily.

Inuyasha sniffed her carefully.

"Are you…_sniffing_ me?" asked Kagome.

"What do you have a problem with that? You know you should be nicer considering I saved your life and all!" declared Inuyasha.

Kagome turned red with anger, "You are so ignorant! I can't believe I actually thought different!"

She walked away leaving a dumbfounded Inuyasha and Miroku staring after her. They watched as she left the alley and turned towards home.

"What the hell did she mean by that?" asked Inuyasha as he crossed his arms. "That's the last time I ever save her!"

Miroku laughed, "Inuyasha, I do believe you have met your match. She didn't even seem to care that you are a half-demon. She stood right up to you!" He laughed even harder.

"Whatever, at least we know she's not lying to us about the jewel. I really don't think she knows anything about it."

"Inuyasha, do you think she will tell our secret?"

Inuyasha stared after her, "I think we can trust her…but if we're going to we also need to get closer to her. We need to understand why that demon was after her."

Miroku was thoughtful, "I did sense some spiritual power radiating from her body, but it was not very strong. Do you think she is perhaps a priestess?"

Inuyasha sniffed, "Demons have no interests in weak priestesses. There has to be more."

"Well," said Miroku, "perhaps we should have Sango speak with her to find out more. Women often confide in each other."

"Alright," agreed Inuyasha, "let's get going. We'll find out more later."

**000000**

Kagome lay in bed that night wide awake. She had not told anyone what happened. The story was so ridiculous it sounded crazy. The only one who would probably believe her anyways would be her grandfather, but as to whether or not he would take it seriously was unknown.

"Stupid Inuyasha, I can't believe how rude he was to me!" she said out loud. "I should have listened to Ayame! She was right. He is rude, crude, and definitely not interested in girls!"

She rolled over on her stomach and sighed. _I can't believe I was so struck with him at first…I'm such an idiot. Then again…he did save my life and I didn't even thank him for it. I was just as rude as he was! But he was just so…so…so, ugh! _She threw her pillow over her head. She was going to thank him tomorrow and that was that!

**000000**

Inuyasha walked out of the men's locker room with his duffel bag in hand. Practice had been long and he was ready to go home for the night. He began walking towards home, when a very female voice called out to him,

"Inuyasha!" said the girl.

He turned to see the girl, Kagome, running towards him. He stopped and stared at her. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I just came to apologize to you," she replied quietly. "I was very rude to you yesterday and I shouldn't have been. After all, you saved my life."

Inuyasha looked at her stunned. She was apologizing to him? She was thanking him for saving her? Did she even remember the part about him not being entirely human? He blinked and snapped out of his thoughts.

"Feh, whatever…it's not like I was about to let some poor helpless girl get swallowed up by a centipede demon!"

"Kagome," she said quietly. "My name is Kagome, and I'm not some poor helpless girl."

"You could have fooled me yesterday," said Inuyasha as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" she said as she grabbed his arm.

Inuyasha looked at her hand, shocked by her actions. Why wasn't she afraid of him? She hadn't even brought up about him being a half-demon. "What is it?" he asked.

"I just…I want you to know that I didn't say anything to anybody about last night, and I'm not going to," she smiled at him. "Well, goodbye Inuyasha! See you tomorrow!" And with that, she ran off in the other direction, her dark brown hair catching up in the wind.

He watched her go. What a strange girl.

"Well," said Miroku, as he walked up behind his friend, "we know we can trust her I think."

"Feh, we'll see. Did Sango find out anything?"

Miroku nodded, "She found out the girl's schedule, asked around whom she hung out with and what she does in her spare time."

"And?" asked Inuyasha.

"Apparently she is the granddaughter of the keeper of the Hirgurashi shrine, which might explain why she emanates some spiritual power."

"What about her classes or activities? Anything seem unusual?"

Miroku smiled slightly, "Apparently, she signed up for archery."

Inuyasha looked at him sharply. He smirked, "How convenient…I guess we will be paying Lady Kaede a visit then."

Miroku laughed as the two young men began to walk home.

**0000000**

Kagome was so frustrated. Maybe archery was not going to be her forte. She struggled just too even hit the target.

"Kagome, child you will not get any better by becoming frustrated," said her instructor, Lady Kaede.

"I'm sorry but I'm just not very good, thank you for taking some time to go over this with me after school," muttered Kagome as she pulled another arrow out of her quiver.

"Practice will make perfect and I am glad to see such dedication from a student!" replied the old woman.

Kagome smiled slightly. Lady Kaede was a good instructor, she was friendly and fair. She was an old woman, dressed in traditional attire; a white and red kimono. She had black patch covering one eye, but her disability did not seem to bother her in the least when it came to the bow. Even though Kagome was not very good, archery was quickly becoming her favorite class.

"Now Kagome, this time I wanted you to focus very carefully on your target. Don't worry about the arrow and if it will make it there, just focus on what you're feeling. Send that emotion into your shot and you will hit every time. Now, draw back slowly…focus…and release!"

Kagome did and sure enough she hit the bull's eye! She beamed radiantly at Kaede. "That was wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"Feh, that shot wouldn't have harmed a flea."

_That voice_, thought Kagome. She spun around to see Inuyasha and Miroku watching her intently. She glared at him. What was he doing there? And how dare he insult her shot, it was only her second time ever trying the sport!

"Inuyasha and Miroku, how good of you to drop by and see an old woman!" said Kaede as she greeted them kindly.

"Lady Kaede," said Miroku as he bowed, "as always it is our pleasure. We thought to stop and see you before practice. Are you coming to the game tomorrow?"

"You know that Shippou and I wouldn't miss it for the world. I love to watch my boys play! Are you ready Inuyasha?"

He nodded, and then looked at Kagome, "Is this your star pupil this semester?"

"Ah, Miss Kagome is simply trying to get in some extra practice."

"Looks like she needs it," said Inuyasha.

"Look, I know I'm not very good, but you don't have to be so mean about it!" declared Kagome.

"Prove me wrong then, idiot!" said Inuyasha.

Kagome glared at him. But, instead of saying anything in return, she took an arrow from her quiver and took aim, carefully focusing on her target. Kaede's words rang through her head. _Just focus on what you're feeling. Send that emotion into your shot and you will hit every time._

"Kagome," she said out loud, "my name is Kagome."

She let the arrow loose and to her amazement it flew to her target in a ray of light. She watched it hit the bull's eye dead on, and explode into a burst of white light, before I slowly fizzled out and died. Kagome blinked in amazement, "What did I just do?" she asked herself quietly.

"That was a sacred arrow," muttered Miroku. "Just like…"

"Kikyo," finished Inuyasha.

Kagome turned to look at them. They were watching her intently. "Lady Kaede, what just happened?"

"Oh my," muttered Kaede. "What have we gotten ourselves into? I did not even sense any spiritual power coming from the girl at first, but now it is radiating from her body. Do you disagree, Miroku?"

"No, I do not. The other night, Inuyasha and I saved this girl from a centipede demon who was seeking the Shikon Jewel from her. Her power was faint then, but it is strong now. It must have been awakened when she shot that sacred arrow!"

"What spiritual power? I don't understand!" said Kagome.

"Kagome, child, there is nothing to be frightened of, come let's us sit down," said Kaede. She led the group to her office and they each took a seat.

"Kagome," began Kaede, "Spiritual power is a power that only those strong in spirit and strength can hold. It is inside of you, and I believe it radiates so strongly from you because you are pure of heart. When you shot the arrow, you put your emotion and strength into the shot. The arrow absorbs this energy and becomes a sacred arrow. Only those with very strong spiritual power can achieve such a shot, and it is a wonder you have never known you possessed such qualities before!"

"So you are saying that I have special powers?" asked Kagome. She was feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Yes," said Miroku. "I sensed it a little bit the other night after you were attacked, but your power was so faint I did not think much of it. But now, I think I know why that centipede demon may have been after you!" He looked at Lady Kaede intently. "She must have the power to sense the Shikon Jewel! There is no other explanation. Her aura is pure and bright. The only other person to have possessed such an aura was Kikyo. I may be mistaken, Lady Kaede, but I believe Kagome has been chosen as the next guardian of the Shikon Jewel!"

"What is the Shikon Jewel?" asked Kagome.

"The Jewel of Four Souls," said Lady Kaede quietly. "The Shikon Jewel is a powerful source made up of four elements: wisdom, courage, friendship, and love. Combined these four elements are the purest and most powerful things in life. But, if the jewel were to fall into the wrong hands, it could be tainted and its power would be corrupted. The results would be catastrophic."

"I see," said Kagome. "But what does this all have to do with me?"

"Two years ago," continued Kaede, "my niece, Kikyo, was the chosen guardian of the jewel. She was a priestess, and radiated with the spiritual power that you possess right now. It was her duty to protect the jewel, and keep it pure. However, tragedy struck and Kikyo was betrayed, and we all thought the jewel to be lost forever, especially after her death…"

Kagome's heart softened, "I am so sorry Lady Kaede…"

Kaede held up her hand, "Kikyo was strong and her power was great. That is why she hid the jewel before it could fall into the wrong hands. She knew another guardian would assume responsibility of the jewel, just as she had, and that they would find the jewel, exactly where she hid it."

"How would they find it?" asked Kagome.

"Kikyo had the ability to sense the jewel and where it was. A priestess with enough spiritual power would be able to do the same. Miroku senses this same spiritual power coming from you, as do I."

"Lady Kaede," said Miroku, "could it be possible that when Kikyo died, she chose Kagome to guard the jewel? They look extremely alike in terms of physical appearance."

"I look like her?" asked Kagome.

"Almost exactly, alike," said Kaede. "It is no wonder Inuyasha and Miroku took up such an interest in you so quickly. I should have noticed it before, but my eyes aren't exactly what they used to be," she winked.

"I don't understand why…" said Kagome thoughtfully, "there is no one in my family even distantly that have had the Kikyo."

"There is a connection between you and Kikyo," said Kaede. "We may not know it now, but all will reveal itself in time."

_This is so much to handle in one sitting,_ thought Kagome. _I am somehow connected to a girl that died two years ago, and I have some sort of special power? This can't be happening. I did not even know things such as the Shikon Jewel and demons existed in this world. Gramps always told me stories of demons and spells, and tales of ancient heroes, but I never believed any of it to actually be true, but here I am finding out that it is. _

She looked over at Inuyasha whom she had just realized had not opened his mouth during the entire conversation. He was silent and reflective, his arms crossed over his chest. There as an emotion in his eyes that Kagome struggled to figure out. What was wrong with him? _He looks so upset…_

"What are you staring at?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome suddenly snapped from her thoughts. She blushed slightly, cursing herself for being caught up in the moment. He was still as rude as ever.

"Nothing," she replied softly.

Inuyasha raised her eyebrow at her, and then turned to Miroku, "Come on before we're late for practice. We have a game tomorrow."

"Oh, practice! I almost forgot!" said Kagome. "Thank you Lady Kaede! I have to go!"

Before they could all answer Kagome was gone.

Inuyasha stood and looked at Kagome's figure as she ran away. "Some guardian she is going to make."

"Inuyasha," said Kaede.

"Yeah," he replied.

"You are going to have to protect that girl."

"What! Protect her?"

"She is the only one who can find the Shikon Jewel," said Miroku. "We must have her help us before it is too late."

"She doesn't even know what we're talking about," protested Inuyasha. "How could she possibly ever understand what we will have to do? What we go through?"

"We must help her Inuyasha," said Kaede. "It is the only way. You especially must work with Kagome to find the Shikon Jewel. She is different, Inuyasha. This girl is special. She might be the missing piece to the puzzle that we have been searching for."

Inuyasha looked over to the direction the girl had taken as an array of memories swept through him. It had been a long time ago, but not so long ago. Protect the girl to find the Shikon Jewel. He would do what was necessary to right what had gone horribly wrong those years ago.

**000000**

Hey everyone I hope you all liked this chapter. Thanks for all the emails, they have been great! I am really surprised to see how many of you have taken a liking to this stry so quickly in the last couple of days. I just posted it! Anyway keep reading and reviewing the responses have been awesome! 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So how does everyone like it so far? I think it's going pretty well! Here's the next chapter, remember I love your feedback so much!

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

**000000**

It was the day of the big game; Academy's home opener against one of the rival high schools in the city.

Kouga sat in the stand with Hakkaku and Ginta, two other members of the soccer team, as well as his closest companions since childhood.

"Please remind me why you two wanted to come here again?" asked Kouga. "Do we really need to watch the mutt play football?"

"Come on Kouga, everyone from school is here!" said Ginta cheerfully.

"Besides," added Hakkaku, "Ayame is cheering tonight too! She will be happy you came."

Kouga rolled his eyes. No offense to Ayame, but she could tend to be a little overwhelming at times. Nevertheless, she was still a friend and confidante, and the bond they shared was not to be taken too lightly. He looked down at the cheerleaders to see her green eyes flash as her gaze connected briefly with his. However, Kouga's attention on Ayame soon faltered when he noticed the beautiful dark haired girl standing beside her.

"Who is that?" asked Kouga as he pointed.

Hakkaku and Ginta looked at the girl with confused expressions. "I don't know Kouga; I've never seen her before. She looks young, perhaps she is a freshman," suggested Ginta.

"Why don't you ask Ayame?" said Hakkaku.

Kouga smirked, "Not a bad idea, gentleman, not a bad idea at all."

Kouga jumped up from his seat and rushed down to the sidelines. He saw an excited Ayame rush over to him, flashing him her most radiant and dazzling smile.

"Hi Kouga, I'm so glad you came to watch me cheer!" Ayame exclaimed hopefully. "The first game of the season is always the biggest turnout. How's soccer going so far?"

"It's great…say Ayame, I have a quick question for you."

"Sure, Kouga, what is it?"

He pointed to the girl, standing only a few feet away. "Who's the new girl?"

Ayame looked and smiled, "Oh that's Kagome! She's a freshman and I've kind of been showing her the ropes. She's really been getting the hang of things. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering that's all…"

Ayame looked at him suspiciously. A warning shot fired in her head. "Do you like her or something?" she suddenly asked him.

Kouga glared at her. "I was just wondering, Ayame. You don't have to get so defensive about it. Besides, so what if I did like her, it's not like you can do anything about it."

Ayame's eyes flashed angrily at him. "Kouga if it weren't for all these people around…"

"You'd what?" laughed Kouga. "Throw those grass blades of yours at me? You'd have to catch me first."

"Just remember one thing, Kouga: I can run just as fast as you can without breaking a sweat!" she retorted. "I can't believe you like another girl, even after all those lousy promises you made to me so many years ago!"

"What promises?" demanded Kouga.

"You know what I'm talking about Kouga! You and I are supposed to be together! It's not supposed to be you and some petty, worthless, human!"

Kouga grabbed her wrist sharply, "Keep it down, will you," he whispered fiercely. "I never said anything about liking her, I was just wondering who she was." He loosened his grip, "Relax, Ayame."

Ayame smirked at him and backed away slowly, a small smile playing on her face. Her green eyes twinkled mischievously. She turned to walk back towards the squad, but not before she shouted over her shoulder to him, "Go ahead, Kouga, do what you want! But be careful, I hear she has a thing for dogs, if you catch my meaning!" She winked.

Kouga smirked. "A thing for dogs, huh?" he said to himself out loud. "We all know how I love a little competition."

**000000**

"Kagome!" said Kaede as she walked up to the sidelines.

Kagome turned around to see Kaede walking up to her, followed by a small boy and a girl who looked to be Kagome's age. The boy looked to be about ten or eleven years old. He was short for his age, with red hair and big, playful eyes. In his blue pants and green shirt, Kagome found him to be absolutely adorable. The girl on the other hand, looked to be about Kagome's age. She was tall, slender, and beautiful. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her eyes stood out with the hint of pink makeup she wore over her eyelids. Overall, her smile was sweet and friendly, and Kagome found herself liking her instantly.

"Hi, Lady Kaede, you came to watch the game?" Kagome greeted.

"Yes, I always come to see Inuyasha and Miroku play, and besides, I love a good game."

Kagome smiled.

"Ah, where are my manners!" exclaimed Kaede. "Kagome, this is Shippou, and this young lady standing next to me is Sango. She is very good friends with both Inuyasha and Miroku."

"It's nice to meet you," said Kagome.

The little boy jumped in front of Kagome. "You're really pretty! Inuyasha must not know what he's talking about!"

"Huh?" said Kagome. _Does Inuyasha think I'm ugly? _

"Uh Shippou, why don't we go find a good seat!" said Sango quickly as she blushed. "It was nice to meet you, Kagome. I'm sure I will see you after the game!"

Kaede smiled, "Good luck, child, and remember to have fun! The game is about to begin!"

Kagome nodded and turned to rejoin the cheerleading squad. Ayame waved at her to get into formation. Kagome did so, but her thoughts were elsewhere. She stared out onto the football field where Inuyasha stood, warming up. She then looked down at her cheerleading uniform. Before she had put in on that day, she had been tentative and nervous about the whole ordeal. But, with a little encouragement from Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, and the proper application of a little glitter, she had put on the uniform and even felt good about the way she looked. The navy blue uniform accentuated her long legs and the form fitting tank top made her waist look no bigger than a minute. So if she had felt so great earlier, why did one little comment made by Inuyasha bother her so much?

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound f the captain of the cheerleading squad calling for formation. "Alright, girls, let's go!"

The game began and Kagome found herself caught up in the excitement of it despite her previous melancholy thoughts. She could now see why Inuyasha was considered such an admirable athlete. He was the star running back of the team, and he lived up to the name fully. He was so quick when the ball was in his hands, no other player could touch him. He quickly scored the first touchdown of the game, and went on to score two more, before the clock ran out of time. Kagome found herself admiring him all the same, even if he was always rude to her. In the end, Academy blew by their opponent with a 42-3 victory!

After the game, it was traditional to wait for the players to come out of the locker room before going out to celebrate. Kagome waited with the other cheerleaders, unsure of what she was really doing.

"Kagome!" shouted Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka.

"Hey you guys!" said Kagome as she smiled. "I'm so glad you came!"

"We just wanted to tell you great job! You looked amazing out there!" said Yuka.

"We're going out to celebrate if you want to join us," Ayumi said.

"Thanks, but I think I will catch up with you guys later. I call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, goodbye!" they waved as they left.

Kagome turned and watched as the football players began to emerge from the locker room. Inuyasha and Miroku emerged and were immediately greeted by Kaede, Shippou, and Sango. Kagome watched as Shippou jumped onto Inuyasha's back and started pulling his hair teasingly. The white haired youth was clearly annoyed. _They all seem to be so close to each other. What am I even doing here? I don't know anyone very well._ Suddenly she felt a cold shadow pass over her.

_What was that? _She thought to herself. She turned around and looked behind her. There was no one there, just the empty hallway that led further into the school building. A cool breeze swept around her and blew through her hair. She could have sworn she heard her name being whispered on the wind. _Kagome…_

_That hallway…is somebody down there? I could have sworn I heard it…_She began to walk.

As she moved, her body felt strange to her. It was as she willed herself to go in that direction, but at the same time, her mind was trying to tell her to stop. Someone was down there, or something. Whatever it was, it was calling to her, and its calls would not be ignored. No matter how she tried, she could not will herself to do anything different. The sounds of her excited classmates and their friends and families drifted away from her as she walked into the darkness. There was no one around, just a breeze and a voice. And the voice told her to keep going.

**000000**

"What is that?" asked Inuyasha as his senses snapped him to full alert.

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"A demonic aura," said Miroku. "It's coming form inside this building. It's very powerful."

"Wait," said Lady Kaede, "Where is Kagome?"

"I saw her standing just down there a second ago," said Shippou as he pointed down the hallway.

"Let's go!" said Inuyasha as he took down off down the hallway. He sniffed the air. _I can definitely smell that girl's scent, but the closer I'm getting, the stronger this demonic aura is becoming. I don't like this at all. I have to get to that girl before something bad happens!_

**000000**

Kagome blinked. She was at the archery range, where she took her class with Lady Kaede. It was a small, outdoor courtyard. But, how did she get there? The breeze swept through her body again, and a cold shiver went up and down her spine. Suddenly, she found herself very much afraid. Kagome was not alone. A sinister laugh filled her ears.

"Who's there?" asked Kagome.

She stood, defenseless, unsure of what to do. The shadow passed in front of her, and this time Kagome was not mistaken. She was not alone. Quickly, Kagome grabbed a bow and quiver full of arrows. She strung an arrow, and readied herself. "Show yourself!" she demanded. She may not be very good with the bow, but she would do all she could, even if all she could do was try.

The laugh deepened and the shadow stood before her, before taking shape. Kagome watched and pulled back on the bow, as the shadow suddenly became the full outline of a man. It twisted and turned, forming itself around the body, melding into flesh. The man stood before her, laughing. He was tall, with creamy ivory skin, long dark hair, and stern eyes that glared at her. Kagome found she was terrified, but she did her best to hide it.

"What do you want from me?" she said as she pulled back a little tighter on the bow.

"Why, Kikyo, it is so nice to see you again. You haven't changed much have you?"

"I am not Kikyo, I am Kagome!" she retorted.

The man stopped laughing, "Not Kikyo? I find that hard to believe."

"Look, tell me what you want or I'll shoot!" said Kagome.

The man narrowed his eyes. "I want the Shikon Jewel. Trying to hide under a new name is not going to get you anywhere, Kikyo. I could sense your spiritual power the moment you let your guard down. What's makes this interesting is that I thought I had killed you two years ago."

Kagome's eyes widened. This was the man who had killed Kikyo? She grew angry at the thought. "I don't know where the Shikon Jewel is so you can forget it! And I told you, my name is Kagome, I am not Kikyo!" She let her arrow lose and watched as it flew towards the man. However, she was extremely dismayed when he simply caught it with his hand.

"My arrow!" she cried in dismay. "Why didn't it work like it did the other day?"

The man laughed and reached out towards her. His arm changed into a tentacle and Kagome screamed as he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her towards him. Kagome screamed in horror.

"Let me go! I am not Kikyo! My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me! Get it right and let go of me!"

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" cried an angry voice.

Kagome felt the tentacle release her and she felt to the ground roughly. She looked up to see Inuyasha standing in front of her kidnapper.

"Are you alright?" asked Sango as she hurried over to her. Kagome nodded, and stood, but she couldn't take her eyes off Inuyasha.

"So Inuyasha, I see you have come to pay me a little visit," sneered the man.

"What do you want Naraku?" demanded Inuyasha.

"You know what I want, Inuyasha. I thought I had finished off that priestess years ago, but apparently I was wrong. Her soul lives inside the body of that girl and therefore, the girl knows the hiding place of the Shikon Jewel."

"Look Naraku," retorted Inuyasha, "the girl doesn't know anything so leave her out of this!"

"Poor Inuyasha…you and your feelings towards humans is pathetic, it is your greatest weakness," replied Naraku.

"And yours," Inuyasha snapped back.

Naraku looked at him sharply. "I do not have time to fool around with you, when there is much to be done. Farewell, Inuyasha, we shall meet again!" Naraku transformed back into the shadow that he was and began to drift away.

"Get back here Naraku! I'm not done with you yet!" cried Inuyasha. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" cried Inuyasha as he charged at Naraku with his claws.

Naraku smirked, "Fool." He raised his hand and put up a red barrier that threw Inuyasha to the ground on contact.

"Inuyasha!" cried Miroku.

Inuyasha grunted as he lifted himself up, "Damn you to hell, Naraku," he muttered.

"He put up a barrier," said Sango. "He won't even come out to fight his own battles."

"Don't worry Inuyasha," said Naraku and he floated away, "I won't let you go home tonight without a good fight…" and with that his disappeared.

Inuyasha stood up and shouted, "Coward! You let other demons do your dirty work because you know you can not win!"

"Hush, Inuyasha!" warned Kaede. "Naraku is gone, but something else comes our way."

Kagome could suddenly hear a strange noise coming from above them. "What is that?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air, looked into the sky and smiled, "Crows."

"Crows?" asked Kagome. "What does he mean?" she asked Sango.

"Just stay back near Shippou and Kaede and have your bow ready, Kagome" said Sango quietly.

Sango ran over to Miroku and Inuyasha. Miroku looked up into the sky, "Here they come."

"Bring it on," said Inuyasha as he smiled. His claws were sharp and upraised.

The black birds came down upon them in a fury. They attacked ruthlessly, but they were no match for Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. Inuyasha slashed at the birds with his claws, their black blood spilling everywhere. Miroku and Sango lashed out at them with well placed kicks and punches.

Kagome stayed close to Kaede and Shippou as they swatted the birds out of their way.

"Foxfire!" cried Shippou as he released blue flame from his hand. Kagome blinked in amazement. Was that little boy a half-demon like Inuyasha?

"What a nuisance!" said Sango. "They just keep coming!"

"Everyone get back!" cried Miroku. "I'm going to use my wind tunnel!"

Inuyasha and Sango fell back. Miroku removed his prayer beads from his hand and cried, "WINDTUNNEL!" He grunted with exertion as the crows were sucked, one by one, into the black hole that consumed his hand. When the last crow had fallen in, he replaced the prayer beads and bowed his head.

"Feh, well that takes care of that," muttered Inuyasha.

Kagome walked into the courtyard. She approached Inuyasha ad placed a hesitant arm on his shoulder. He swung around and found himself staring into her brown eyes. He was shocked by her touch and the expression on her face. She looked worried as she placed a gentle hand on his forehead.

"You're hurt," she said quietly.

Her touch was light and soothing, and Inuyasha watched as a small amount of blood lay on her fingers. He placed his own hand to his forehead and it ended in the same result. He wasn't in pain, he didn't even feel it. But, he also knew that head wounds tended to bleed more than usual.

"Feh, it's just a scratch, nothing to worry about," he muttered.

"Did she just _touch_ Inuyasha?" Shippou asked Kaede. The old woman nodded, a small smile playing on her face. "Wow," said Shippou, "he didn't even hit her back or anything!" However, before Shippou could say anything else, Inuyasha was in his face,

"What was that runt?"

"Nothing, I was just saying how you must have a crush on Kagome, or something for you to let her touch you like that!"

"Shut up, stupid!" said Inuyasha as he knocked Shippou right on the top of the head.

"Goodness, you two, really, in front of our new friend?" said Kaede as she shook her head solemnly.

"I'm just glad that's over," muttered Kagome.

"Wait," said Inuyasha as he paused from his argument with Shippou to sniff the air.

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

Quickly, Inuyasha looked in the direction of Kagome, but he was too late. She saw the horror written on his face and spun around to see the gigantic crow come towards her. She cried out as it stuck her body with one of its massive talons. She felt herself fall, and heard herself cry out. Pain seared through the left side of her body, and she felt tears form in her eyes. As she struck the ground, she was barely aware of the object that had flown from inside of her. It soared through the air, landing neatly, on the ground, beside her bloodied body. Kagome faintly heard the others cry out to her.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" cried Inuyasha as he attacked the large crow demon. He slashed the bird directly in half, and its bloody corpse fell in a heap.

"Kagome!" cried Shippou.

Inuyasha turned and rushed over to the young girl who lay on the ground. He picked her up in his arms and cursed himself for becoming distracted. _If I hadn't been arguing with Shippou this could have been prevented._ She stirred slightly and opened her eyes. She found herself looking at Inuyasha.

"What happened?" asked Kagome. She struggled to sit up on her own, but the pain that rattled through her body told her otherwise.

"Look!" cried Miroku. He pointed towards the ground.

Everyone's eyes went wide. Laying on the ground only a, few feet from Kagome, lay the most powerful object in the world: the Shikon Jewel.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay, so I have seen the series and I know that the history of the jewel is going to be a little off here, but come on, it's my story and I don't really care so please don't hate me! I have a feel it will all work out and besides, who wants everything to be the exact same? Not me! That's the beauty of creativity people. Please enjoy this chapter and always read and review!

**000000**

"The Jewel of Four Souls…" muttered Kaede.

"It came from inside of Kagome!" exclaimed Shippou.

"That came from _inside_ of me?" Kagome managed to squeak out.

In the midst of their befuddlement and awe, none of the group saw the small crow as it dropped down right in front of them before it was too late. It picked up the jewel in its mouth and was gone again before they could do anything.

"Hey! Get back here!" cried Inuyasha as he tried to grab the bird. The bird gracefully flew off. "Damn it!" cried Inuyasha angrily. They had to get that jewel back before that stupid crow dropped it right into Naraku's waiting hands. An idea formed in his head.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed the bow and quiver full of arrows and shoved in into Kagome's hands. He then picked her up and placed her on his back.

"What are you doing?" as Kagome. Her body ached all over and she wasn't in the mood for a piggyback ride.

"Just shut up and hold on tight!" growled Inuyasha as he took off into the air with a mighty leap.

Kagome gasped as she held tightly onto his shoulders. She blushed when they took off; the thought of her riding on his back was almost too much for her to bear. They were soaring, landing, and then jumping from building to building. It was so surreal to her; the feel of the wind whipping her hair behind her back, the way that her heart fell into her stomach with each sensation. She almost missed what Inuyasha was saying,

"There he is! Now do you see the jewel?"

Kagome looked into the sky and saw the crow flying in front of them. She frowned, "How can I see the jewel when that stupid bird swallowed it!"

"Focus, stupid, the jewel was inside of you! You have the ability to see where it is, so just focus really hard! We have to get it back before it falls into the wrong hands!"

Kagome nodded and tried to focus on the bird. She stared long and hard, but saw nothing. _This is great, what am I supposed to do?_ She thought to herself. _There has to be a way, come on Kagome, you can do this!_ She closed her eyes and visualized the small object in her mind and took in a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, she saw a faint glow coming from the crow's stomach.

"There, in its stomach!" she cried triumphantly. She could see the glow of the jewel in the night sky.

"Are you sure?" asked Inuyasha.

"Positive," nodded Kagome.

"Good, now shoot the damn thing with your bow and arrow. Aim directly for the jewel," he shouted.

"What!" Kagome cried. How was she supposed to shoot the jewel? She had just learned to shoot the other day and she was lucky if she could hit a stationary target, let alone a moving one.

"I can't do it," she shook her head. "I'll miss!"

Inuyasha felt his frustration growing. "Look, Kikyo was a trained expert with the bow. She could hit her target with a single shot!"

"But I'm not Kikyo! I am Kagome; how many times do I have to tell you guys that?"

Inuyasha growled slightly. They were going to get nowhere if they didn't act soon. He was running as fast as he could, but with the jewel inside of the crow, it had gained speed and would not tire anytime soon. "Just focus!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Fine!" said an annoyed Kagome. She took the bow and carefully placed an arrow. She took aim at the glowing object in front of her. She closed her eyes. Kaede's words rang through her head: focus, focus…focus. Kagome opened her eyes and sent the arrow flying with all the emotion and power she could muster from her already weakened state.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome's arrow shined with a brilliant light. It soared towards it target and struck it, dead on. They heard the crow let out a mighty cry. A brilliant light burst forth and Inuyasha stopped running and stood on the top of a building. He and Kagome shielded their eyes and watched as, what looked like, hundreds of light fragments scattered in all directions; one of them landing daintily at their feet. Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back and stared in wonder. What had she just done? The light faded. Inuyasha knelt down to pick of a tiny fragment that lay in front of them.

"What is it?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "I told you to shoot the jewel, not shatter it!"

"I shattered the jewel?" asked Kagome in dismay.

"Yes, into hundreds of pieces!" he growled angrily.

Kagome glared at him, "Why are you mad at me? You told me to aim for the jewel. How was I supposed to know it would break?"

"This is bad," muttered Inuyasha as if he never heard her. He was pacing the top of the building, thinking furiously. Those jewel shards could be anywhere and it they fell into the wrong hands…

"Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"Shut up, you've done enough already! Let's get back to the others. We need a plan."

Kagome nodded and climbed back onto his back. The pain in her side was beginning to ache again, but it did not bother her as much as the fact that Inuyasha blamed her for everything. What had she gotten herself into?

**0000000**

Kagome was resting on a soft bed. She cringed slightly as Sango and Kaede tended to the wound on her side. She was so tired. So much had just happened to her in the last couple of hours she didn't even know where to begin.

"That should do it!" said Kaede. "You are lucky the wound was not too deep." The old woman smiled and left the room.

"Thank you," muttered Kagome as she sat up and pulled top part of her cheerleading uniform back on. It was hard for her to not feel modest in front of people she was still so new to.

Suddenly, a small cat jumped onto the bed next to her. It purred softly as it nuzzled against Kagome's body and mewed at Sango. Kagome gasped however when she realized the cat had not one, but two tails.

"Kirara seems to like you," Sango smiled.

Kagome stared at the unusual pet. Its body was white while its paw remained black. She found herself staring into two adorable red eyes that blinked at her curiously. Kagome smiled as the demon cat mewed again.

"Here Kagome," said Sango softly. She handed the injured girl a cup of tea. "My father brews this especially when someone gets injured. The herbs in it help the healing process go much faster."

Kagome nodded and drank the soothing warm liquid. It traveled down her throat into her stomach and gave her a fuzzy, pleasant feeling. After she had taken another sip, she set the cup down and surveyed her surroundings. She was at Sango's house. The group had decided to go there to treat Kagome's injury. Apparently Sango's father had many remedies for such things. When the man had greeted his daughter and her companions at the door, he had not asked any questions as to how Kagome had come across her injury. In fact, he seemed to know exactly what to do.

"Sango," said Kagome quietly, "does you father know how I got injured?"

"Yes," replied the girl. "My father is an expert in the matter. You see, Kagome, my family comes from a long line of demon slayers. It is our profession, and our expertise. My father is very knowledgeable about the subject of demons and that is why he asks no questions."

"But, what about Inuyasha, isn't he a demon?"

Sango smiled, "Not all demons are evil, Kagome. Kirara is a demon, but as you can see, she bears no ill will against you." Sango smiled as the cat came to nuzzle against her. "Yes, Inuyasha has demon blood running through his veins, but he still has a human heart and soul. Inuyasha is a half-demon. His father was a powerful dog demon, and his mother was human. It is not uncommon to hear of a demon and a human falling in love, but it is still rare; especially for someone as powerful as his father was."

"Was?" replied Kagome.

"Yes," smiled Sango sadly. "Inuyasha's father died many years ago. Inuyasha does not remember him at all. His mother died when Inuyasha was ten…many people say it was from a broken heart, and I wouldn't disbelieve it."

Kagome's eyes went wide with surprise. "Doesn't he have any family at all?"

Sango nodded, "He has an older brother, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is also a very powerful dog demon, like their father before them. But, he and Inuyasha do not get along at all. They do not see eye-to-eye. You see, Sesshomaru despises Inuyasha for being half- human. In his eyes, Inuyasha is weak. He would never acknowledge Inuyasha as his true brother, unless Inuyasha were to become a full fledged demon."

"How sad," said Kagome, "to be all alone in this world because your brother will not accept you for whom you are? Does Inuyasha want to become a full fledge demon?"

"At one time he did," Sango replied quietly. "That is how we first came to meet each other. He was after the Shikon Jewel. You see, Kagome, the jewel can grant any wish, and at the time, Inuyasha's desire was to become a full fledged demon like his father and brother. My family was charged with the protection of the Shikon Jewel for many centuries. When we learned just how dangerous the jewel was, we gave it to a young priestess with enough spiritual power to keep the jewel purified. That priestess was Kikyo. Kikyo was young, but wise beyond her years. She was a skilled fighter, deadly with the bow. The jewel was in her possession when Inuyasha first tried to take it. However, Kikyo defeated Inuyasha," Sango paused. "I think he was baffled at first," said Sango smiling sweetly, "why he had lost to a girl. But, soon things began to change. He would follow Kikyo around constantly trying to get to the jewel, but every time he attempted to take it she defeated him. It became sort of a game for them. Until one day, when Inuyasha saved Kikyo from being attacked by a centipede demon. It caught them both off guard… him saving her that is. But they soon developed a strong friendship from then on out. Instead of trying to take the jewel, Inuyasha began to protect it or more like he was protecting Kikyo."

"He fell in love with her," Kagome said softly.

"Yes," said Sango. "He fell in love with her. And in the time they spent together, he learned about the true nature of the Shikon Jewel and just how powerful it really was. He lost his desire to become a full fledged demon."

"So, what happened to Kikyo? I know that she died several years ago, but how did it happen?"

Sango grew quiet for a moment and her face grew very dark. Finally she spoke, "Kikyo was a free spirit. She was had a kind, caring soul, but it was ultimately her downfall. There was a man named Onigumo. He was a half demon, several years older than us, handsome, wealthy, and powerful. He became fascinated with Kikyo when he discovered that she was the guardian of the Shikon Jewel. Like all demons, he was drawn to its power and soon desired to have it as his own. Unlike Inuyasha, his heart was dark. But he would not stop there. He wanted Kikyo as well. She was young, beautiful, and strong. Onigumo wanted her and would go to any lengths to get her. So, he began to hatch out his plan. He knew of Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship, and decided to turn the two of them against one another. He placed a spell on Kikyo, one that would make her fall in love with him. He began to court Kikyo quietly, wooing her and praising her with little gifts. He became her friend and confidante. Inuyasha saw the two of them become close to each other, and sensing something amiss, tried to warn Kikyo about Onigumo. Kikyo, however, took it as Inuyasha's jealous nature and ignored his warnings. That was when things went from bad to worse."

"What happened?" asked Kagome. "Couldn't Kikyo sense Onigumo's evil intentions?"

"The spell Onigumo placed on her was strong, she fell in love with him," Sango replied. "If you would have seen Onigumo, you would have to agree he was the most charming and handsome man in the world. One would never think such horrible things of him." Sango paused before she continued, "Anyways, Inuyasha confronted Onigumo one night and the two of them fought. Inuyasha injured Onigumo severely, and when Kikyo finally came upon them, she grew angry at Inuyasha for hurting Onigumo. That was when she made her choice. The spell on her was complete, Onigumo had won. Inuyasha left her and sank back in defeat, leaving her to do as she would."

"How terrible," Kagome muttered.

Sango nodded, "He was heartbroken and betrayed, but he never let his feelings show to others. He despised Kikyo and vowed to never help her again. That is until Onigumo betrayed all of us. Despite the fact that he had Kikyo, he still did not have the Shikon Jewel. Kikyo was too powerful of a guardian, even for him. So he made a pact. Because he was only a half demon, Onigumo needed to become more powerful in order to even obtain the Shikon Jewel. He made a deadly pact with over a hundred demons. He asked the demons to feast upon his flesh so that he would become more powerful. What he didn't plan on was them consuming his soul as well. Any love or emotion he felt toward Kikyo was destroyed and his new demonic nature wanted nothing more than the power of the Shikon Jewel. Thus, Naraku was created. He betrayed Kikyo the next time she saw him, wounding her fatally. She managed to protect the jewel however and dragged her battered body to Inuyasha. She died in his arms, but not before telling him she realized how grave her mistake was for leaving him. She died in his arms, and Lady Kaede burned the Shikon Jewel with Kikyo's body after she was laid to rest."

"Not exactly a happy ending," Kagome said. "How horrible for Kikyo and Inuyasha, and they were both so young…"

"It was a tragedy," said Sango. "At the time, Miroku and I knew Inuyasha, but there was nothing we could do for him. He was heartbroken, and still felt betrayed despite Kikyo's last words."

"I can understand why," agreed Kagome.

"Yes," said Sango. "But time has passed and we have all managed to move on. But the real mystery right now is how the jewel ended up inside of you, Kagome."

"I'm afraid even I don't have an answer for that," the girl responded. "I wish I could tell you. I had no knowledge of any of this until several days ago."

"I'm sure all will reveal itself in time," said Sango.

"Sango, what about Shippou is he a half-demon as well?"

Sango smiled, "Shippou is a full fledged fox demon. He is still very young and Lady Kaede took him in when his parents were both killed."

"And Miroku, what happens with his hand?"

Sango's eyes grew sad. "Miroku's hand holds what is called the wind tunnel. It is actually a curse passed down from generation to generation, in his family. He inherited it from his father. For many centuries, Miroku's family has had to deal with this burden as long as the Shikon Jewel remains intact. You see, one of his ancestors came upon the jewel and made a wish upon it, what exactly the wish was I am not sure, but his intentions were not honorable. His wish was granted, but at the expense that he and his family would be cursed for generations to come with the wind tunnel. It will eventually be Miroku's death, as it was his father's, unless there is some way to destroy the jewel."

"Miroku's father died?" asked Kagome.

"Yes," said Sango, "when he was very young. Miroku saw it happen. His father lost control and was sucked into his own wind tunnel while trying to protect his family from a demonic attack."

"That's horrible!"

"Life is not easy, Kagome," said Sango solemnly, "but I will stand beside Inuyasha and Miroku. Together, we have vowed to destroy Naraku. As a demon slayer, it is my duty and the duty of my family." She bowed her head.

Kagome nodded in understanding. "I guess I really complicated things by shattering the jewel…"

Sango put a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder, "It will be fine, Kagome, we'll find a way."

"Sango, Kagome," said Miroku as he poked his head into the room, "Lady Kaede wishes to speak with us all."

**000000**

The all sat together at the table in Sango's kitchen. The mood was somber, and Inuyasha was silently brooding over the situation. _Stupid girl, I can't believe she shattered the Shikon Jewel. If those jewel shards get into the wrong hands we're all in trouble. _He stared at the single jewel shard that sat on the table in front of him. It was hard for him, a half demon, to not be tempted by the power of a single jewel shard, but he knew better. Inuyasha turned his attention o Kaede, however when she spoke,

"We have a serious situation on our hands," said Kaede. "We must recover the as many jewel shards as possible before Naraku gets his hands on them. If Naraku makes the jewel whole again, it would prove to be disastrous."

"Feh, how do we do that when genius over here decided to shatter the jewel?" mocked Inuyasha as he referred to Kagome.

The girl felt her anger rise and her cheeks turn red. She looked directly at him. "You were the one who told me to shoot aim for the jewel when I shot my arrow! How as I supposed to know it would shatter?"

"Whatever," retorted Inuyasha.

"You are so infuriating! I have been nothing but nice to you and all you have been doing is treating me like a fool!"

"Kagome, calm down child," interrupted. "Really the two of you are going to have to learn to get along if you are going to work together to recover the jewel shards."

"Work together…with _her_?" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," said Miroku, "In case you didn't notice, Kagome is the only one who will even be able to sense the jewel shards. We need her help and her spiritual power."

"That also means that Naraku will be after Kagome doesn't it Kaede?" put in Shippou.

Kaede nodded.

"Which means," added Sango, "it will be our duty to protect Kagome from Naraku."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Inuyasha," said Kaede, "I believe I have something that will help you and Kagome get along better." The old woman withdrew a pair rosary beads from her kimono sleeve. She stood and placed them over Inuyasha's head so that they rested around his neck.

"What are these?" asked Inuyasha.

"Thos beads will allow Kagome to control you with a single word."

"What?" said Inuyasha. He struggled to take the beads off from around his neck but was dismayed when they shocked him. "Ouch! Hey what's the big idea, Kaede? Don't you trust me or something?" he struggled with the beads only to be shocked again.

"Subjugation beads," said Miroku as he laughed, "boy this should get interesting."

"You need to learn to get along," said Kaede. "And it would not hurt you to learn some humility, Inuyasha." She turned to face the young girl. "Now Kagome, all you have to do it think of one word to control Inuyasha. Anytime you say this word, he will have to obey it."

"Any word?" asked Kagome.

Kaede nodded.

Kagome thought for a moment. What word could she use? She looked at Inuyasha. He was glaring at her. She smiled wickedly. Inuyasha was a dog demon, that's what Sango had said. Very well, let the games begin. "SIT!" she cried. Inuyasha went crashing face first into the floor.

**000000**

**AN: Hey I hope you all enjoyed it! Im going to post another chapter ASAP, but please review more cuz I need to know if Im doing a good job! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! So I really like the way this is going to turn out so far and things are really going to start picking up! Be prepared for one long adventure! I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, so please, do not ask me yet. When we get further on down the road I will let you know!

**000000**

Kouga walked along the sidewalk on his way home. It had been a long, and in his opinion, boring evening. He was not into football, that was for sure, and the fact that he had to sit there and support one of his biggest athletic rivals in the school was more than he could handle. Sure, Kouga, had school spirit just like anyone, but he strongly disliked anything that had to do with the cocky Inuyasha.

"Stupid mutt," Kouga smirked. He was aware that he was different from the world he lived in. He was a wolf demon, and not only that but he was a prince and a leader for his tribe. True, demons were scarcely heard of in this world, but they still existed, and they were still very real. They had just found a way to blend in more distinctly. He was living proof of that, as were his companions. Ginta, Hakkaku, and even though she annoyed him, Ayame were all wolf demons. They all were part of a family, a tribe, and that bond was stronger than anything Kouga had ever found.

A cool breeze danced on his face and the wolf demon closed his eyes, trying to clear his thoughts. He had a soccer match tomorrow and he needed to get home and rest so his performance would be top notch.

"Hey Kouga, wait up!"

The wolf demon turned around to see Ginta and Hakkaku running after him. He stopped his trek home, and looked at his two comrades and fellow wolf demons with a raised brow.

"You were moving so fast we weren't sure if we'd catch you at first," said Ginta as he struggled for air.

"Why did you leave so quickly after the game, Kouga?" Hakkaku asked.

Kouga rolled his eyes, "In case you two scatterbrains have already forgotten, we have a soccer match tomorrow."

"Of course we didn't forget…um…."

Kouga sighed, some things would never change. He honestly wasn't sure how Ginta and Hakkaku would get along without him pointing them in the right direction.

Kouga suddenly stopped. He turned his gaze up to the sky. "Do you guys sense that?" he asked his two companions.

"What's wrong Kouga?" asked Ginta. He and Hakkaku looked up into the night sky.

"Look!" cried Hakkaku. The young wolf demon pointed to two streaks of light that played across the sky and floated down towards the earth. "Are those shooting stars?"

"No," muttered Kouga, he could sense something. Whatever it was it was powerful and it was coming from those shards of light. Before he could think twice about it, Kouga took off at lightning speed, following the two falling orbs as they made their way to the ground. He heard his companions cry out for him to wait, but there was no time.

He dashed off into the night. He loved running; the feel of the wind against his skin and his hair excited him. He felt powerful, he felt alive. Maybe that was one of the reasons he loved soccer so much. It was a sport that required great speed, skill, agility, and strength. But, at the same time, you had to rely on your teammates to pull through with a victory. He felt a brotherly bond with is fellow soccer players, who were mainly other young wolf demons such as him.

Once again he focused on the direction he was taking. The young wolf demon noticed that the two streaks of light were starting to fade and die as they descended. His heart was pounding with the thrill of this little adventure and his curiosity was killing him. About a hundred yards later, he was at his destination. He stopped as the two "shooting stars" suddenly fizzled out and dropped to the ground in front of him. They landed on the ground with a plop. His eyes stared at two tiny, shiny objects that lay on the ground in front of him. His senses were not mistaken; whatever they were they were powerful. Gently he knelt down and picked the two fragments up in his hands, examining them closely. Suddenly his eyes widened in realization.

"Kouga!" cried Ginta and Hakkaku. They ran up to him, clearly out of breath from their efforts to catch up.

"What's in your hand?" asked Hakkaku.

Kouga turned to them and showed them the tiny objects. Their eyes widened in surprise. "Is that what I think it is?" asked Hakkaku.

"But how?" asked Ginta.

"Sacred jewel shards," smirked Kouga triumphantly, "and I know just what to do with them."

**000000**

It was Monday and Inuyasha walked along the empty hallway of his school. He had arrived early that day, being unable to sleep much the night before, and hoping to catch Kaede before e went to class. He stopped in front of the window and looked down onto the front lawn of the campus. Slowly, students were beginning to file in towards the building, but it would still be a few minutes before the hallways were filled.

Inuyasha glanced at his reflection in the perfectly polished window. He smirked. Looks in this world could be very deceiving. Here he was, a half-demon, blending in with humans. It was not unusual nowadays. Demons had learned how to make their way in the world, just as everyone else had. They had hardly faded into myth and legend, as most humans ignorantly thought. Many in the student body were demons, but it was also a fact that needed to be kept secret. The world today had no room for "freaks" in society. Besides, with his school uniform on, Inuyasha looked every inch the typical Academy High School student. His wore khaki pants, a baby blue button down shirt, and navy jacket with the school's emblem over his chest. Top it all of with a tie and brown dress shoes, and Inuyasha looked just like any other male member of the student body. That is with the exception of his hair, a part of his demonic heritage, but no one seemed to question it too much based on the colors that most teenagers died their hair these days.

Inuyasha sighed. It was frustrating trying to fit in sometimes and act totally human, but so far so good. He was lucky enough to have met Miroku and Sango, the only two people in the school actually understood the world that he lived in. Well them and now that girl…

Immediately he was annoyed. He let his fingers touch the subjugation beads that hung at his neck. He frowned at them instantly, feeling his temper begin to rise. Why did Kaede give him these stupid things anyway? That girl now had control over him, and Inuyasha hated feeling out of control more tan anything. He would rather die than be humiliated from being "sat" to death. That stupid girl was taking advantage of him, subjugating him whenever she had the chance. He glared. She had better not try it during school and stay out of his way today. He didn't even want to look at her. Her face was so similar…but they were so different…_Kikyo… no I won't think about that, not now._

Immediately, the half demon pulled out of his thoughts. If he had to work with that girl and protect her then he would, but it didn't mean he had to get along with her or like her. All that mattered was getting the jewel shards back and defeating Naraku. Only then would part of him feel at peace.

**000000**

Kagome groaned inwardly. Why was her cheerleading captain so ruthless? Was it really necessary to practice cheers for almost three hours after school? She had math homework to do and on top of that she still had to go to Kaede at the archery range after this and begin training. The old woman insisted that Kagome learn to defend herself properly if she was going to help Inuyasha and the others hunt down jewel shards. Kagome frowned. This whole situation was her fault anyways; if only she had not shattered the jewel into so many pieces then this wouldn't be a problem! She shook her head. It was her fault for causing all of this and she was determined to fix it, whatever the costs may be.

"Okay girls, that's all for today! Let's get cleaned up and head out!" cried the squad captain.

**000000**

An hour later, Kagome made her way to the girl's locker room. She immediately stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash away her sweat. It was nice to be able to shower off right away and change into fresh clothes. When she was done she dried herself off and dressed. Gathering her things in her book bag, Kagome headed out the door and into the hallway.

Almost immediately she noticed that Inuyasha was waiting for her. She found herself startled at this, and almost blushed. She approached him timidly, noticing his glare. Inuyasha did not look happy with her, not one bit. Her eyes slowly made their way to the subjugation beads around his neck. She smirked, inwardly; knowing that no matter how rude he was to her she would now and forever have the upper hand. Then again, this was probably the reason he glared at her this very moment.

"Inuyasha, can I help you?"

"Feh, don't think I came here to talk to you," he snapped.

Kagome frowned, "Fine, then what _are_ you here for?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You need someone to protect you when you walk home. If another demon attacks, you'll be dead quicker than you can blink."

Kagome glared at him. "I am quite capable of taking care of myself you know!"

"Keh, you're a sitting duck now with that jewel shard in your possession." Kagome's hand instantly flew to the small glass vial she wore around her neck that contained the shard they had found. "Demons will be attracted to you instantly, now come on!" Inuyasha grabbed her hand roughly and started to pull her outside the building.

Kagome struggled against him and shrieked. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking you home," said Inuyasha.

"I can walk by myself, I don't need you!"

"Whatever, you stupid girl," retorted Inuyasha.

"SIT!" screamed Kagome.

Immediately, Inuyasha dove, face first, to the ground with a small cry of pain. "Ka-Go-Me! How many times do I have to tell you that I have a name?" she yelled.

Inuyasha groaned and struggled to control his temper. He was supposed to protect her not kill her, right? A deep growl escaped his throat as he attempted to stand. However, he was forcefully pushed back down when a foot came crashing down on the back of his head.

"Alright that's it!" cursed Inuyasha as he stood. He turned to glare at the girl, but instead a quick sniff of the air forced him to turn around. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Kouga."

The wolf prince grinned, "Well mutt, it looks line you finally realized your place."

Inuyasha's amber eyes flashed at him. If it wasn't for the fact that they were on school grounds, he would have pummeled the wolf demon into the ground instantly. "What the hell do you want?"

Kouga smirked, "Why would I want anything with you, mutt? I just came over to see the lovely creature that is a startling contrast to your filthy appearance." The wolf demon slyly walked over to Kagome and grabbed her hand, kissing it lightly. The girl immediately felt a small blush rising in her cheeks. "Kouga, and may I say how nice it is to meet you."

""Kagome," muttered the slightly embarrassed girl.

Inuyasha felt something snap inside of him. Kouga was _too_ close to her. And to top it all off, something was different about the wolf. He couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly, but at the sight of him kissing the girl's hand, Inuyasha cringed. He immediately stepped between Kouga and the girl. "Back off," snarled Inuyasha.

Kouga raised and eyebrow, "Why should I? She doesn't seem to have any interest in you mutt face. Why I think just a second ago, she was struggling to get away from you."

"What makes you think she wants to hang out with you?" growled Inuyasha as he raised his hand into Kouga's face. Five sharp claws gleamed brightly.

However, Kouga only grinned more, "Whatever, mutt, you don't scare me! Besides, you're no match for me anyways."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha demanded.

"It means what it means!" retorted Kouga.

"Prove it then!" declared Inuyasha.

Kagome, who had been sitting back, watching at this point, suddenly intervened. The minute Kouga had come up to her she had felt different, kind of funny, like she was being drawn to him. As the two young men bickered back and forth, she found herself staring at Kouga intently. Then she saw them: two jewel shards were embedded in his body, one in each leg. Immediately, she jerked on Inuyasha's shirt, yanking him towards her.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Inuyasha, he has two jewel shards, one in each leg," she whispered fiercely.

Kouga's keen hearing picked up on what she said, "So Inuyasha, you have a jewel shard detector, this is very interesting."

Inuyasha growled and quickly grabbed the wolf by his shirt collar, lifting the demon into the air. "Where the hell did you get those, wolf?"

Kouga glared, "None of your business, mutt!"

"Inuyasha put him down," said Kagome.

Not wishing to be "sat", Inuyasha reluctantly obeyed. "Hand over the jewel shards, wolf, if you value your life."

"As if I would give them to you!" laughed Kouga.

"Kouga," said Kagome sweetly. "It would be awfully helpful if you would give us your jewel shards. Please you have to understand, we're trying to collect them all…"

Kouga grinned, "You ask so nicely, Kagome, but I am afraid that in this case it's finder's keepers. I'm not giving these shards up. But perhaps there is _something _you can do that might persuade me a little bit."

"What is that?" asked Kagome.

Kouga grabbed her hand gently. "Perhaps if you would allow me to escort you to a party this Friday after the game…"

Inuyasha's temper flared. That stupid wolf had his hands all over her and was trying to bribe her and ask her out? "Back off wolf!" cried Inuyasha as he grabbed her hands and started pulling her away.

"I'm sorry Kouga, but it was nice to meet you!" said Kagome.

Inuyasha had practically dragged her several yards before he stopped and turned around facing her. "Why are you apologizing to him? He's nothing but a mangy wolf!"

"A wolf?" asked Kagome. "He's a demon! That's why he had those jewel shards! Inuyasha, why didn't you take them back?"

Inuyasha snorted, "He's a wolf but he's not evil. I can't make a big scene at school like that so we'll just have to let him be right now. Although with him carrying those shards around, demons will be coming after him too. This is just great! That stupid idiot! Doesn't he know anything about the Shikon Jewel?"

"He didn't seem that bad," said Kagome softly.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise, "Do you like him or something?"

"What? No, I just met him today, how could I like him?" asked a shocked Kagome. Why did Inuyasha care anyways? He acted like she was the scum of the earth.

"Whatever like, I care what you do, come on," he said once more as he began to walk towards her home.

**000000**

Hey hope you all like to so far! Please, review! I love to hear feedback!


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: I decided to post two chapters in a row because…well I felt like it. Enjoy!_

**000000**

They approached Hirgurashi shrine, and Kagome was glad. The walk home with Inuyasha had resulted in nothing but silence and she was sick of it. It was uncomfortable and it was shadowed over the fact that Inuyasha declared she had feelings for Kouga. She cringed of all the things he should be upset about! She had just met the wolf demon today and there was no way in hell she could possibly say she liked him. Why did Inuyasha care who she liked anyways? Wait, was he jealous? She smiled to herself as they approached the steps of the shrine, and then shook her head. Inuyasha being jealous didn't matter to her, besides he didn't even like her, why was she secretly hoping he would care?

At the steps of the shrine, Kagome turned to face Inuyasha. "Thank you for walking me home, Inuyasha."

"Yea, whatever it's not like it's a big deal," Inuyasha replied.

"Kagome," said a friendly voice. Kagome turned to see her mother. Mrs. Hirgurashi approached the two teenagers with a bag of groceries in her arms. She smiled at them, "How was school, dear?"

"Fine Mama, do you need help?"

"No sweetheart, I have it, who's your new friend?"

Kagome felt a slight blush rise in her cheeks, "Um, Mama, this is Inuyasha."

"Oh, Inuyasha, it's nice to meet you! Would you like to come in for some tea?"

Inuyasha blinked. Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. She intervened before Inuyasha could answer, "Oh, Mama, that's not necessary, Inuyasha was just about to leave…"

"Hey, says who?" Inuyasha suddenly said. He wasn't about to be rude to Kagome's mother. He turned to Mrs. Hirgurashi, "Sure I'll come in for a little bit, thanks."

Kagome's mouth dropped open. Was he serious? He wanted to come see where she lived? But, he was so rude to her all time! _He's just doing this to torture me! _

"Great!" said Mrs. Hirgurashi, "Just let me put these groceries away. Kagome, why don't you show Inuyasha around the shrine while you're waiting?"

Kagome nodded. This was just great. How was she supposed to keep Inuyasha entertained? All they had done since she met him was argued and fight. Why would he be so interested in seeing where she lived? She sighed as they walked up the steps that led to the shrine.

Inuyasha glanced around the area with a small look of wonder. The shrine was ancient, and one of the most well-known and prominent one's in the city. He had heard of it before, but had never actually seen it in person. He noted the cluster of buildings on the grounds, particularly the house that stood in the middle.

"So this is where you live?" said Inuyasha.

"Um yea," muttered Kagome, "I'm sorry about this, Inuyasha, you don't have to be here if you don't want."

He shrugged, "I don't mind." He walked up to a large tree that was surrounded by a small fence. He sighed as he looked at it, immediately recognizing one of the most scared exhibits the shrine held. The breeze blew around him, and his silver hair floated gently with it. A small smile curved made its way across his face and for a brief moment he closed his eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. The boy was standing under the Goshinboku Tree with a completely serene look on his face. She noticed for the first time, since she had met him, how he had let his hard exterior fall. He turned to meet her gaze and Kagome nearly gasped. His amber eyes met hers and she suddenly felt as if she could see into his soul. They were pained, having suffered so many hardships in his life before she had met him. Wishing to break the silence, Kagome took a deep breath and spoke to him softly, "Do you like the tree?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Its peaceful here, Kagome, you're really lucky."

Her eyes went wide. It was the first time he had actually used her name. She nodded her head and approached him, both standing and looking at the ancient tree. "I like to come out here and sit under the tree sometimes," she said softly. "It's a nice place to come when you have something on your mind. Visitors who come to the shrine will sometimes sit out here for hours praying that the power of the tree will give them some sort of guidance. My father even proposed to my mother under it."

Inuyasha looked at her. He noted how her upturned face stared at the tree with a sense of tranquility. Her eyes sparkled with a strange emotion that he could not quite place, but he shrugged it off. How different this girl was. He knew so little about her, but she was so familiar to him all at the same time, even though she could tend to be annoying.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, your tea is ready!" called Kagome's mother from the house.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and blushed when she notice Inuyasha was staring at her. "Um, the house is over here," she muttered.

Inuyasha nodded and followed her.

**0000000**

It was nightfall by the time Inuyasha had finally taken his leave. Kagome's mother had insisted he stay for dinner, and the teenage boy could not refuse. It was rare for him to get a good home cooked meal. Souta had instantly taken an immediate liking to him, as soon as he found out Inuyasha was the running back for Academy's football team. Throughout dinner, Kagome was baffled at how sociable Inuyasha could be. He seemed so distant at school, but while he dined with her family, he had been nothing but polite to her mother and grandfather, and even to her. Kagome smiled slightly to herself for she and Inuyasha had not argued once since they had been at the house.

She walked him down the steps of the shrine. When they reached the bottom, Inuyasha turned to face her. "Tell your mom I said thanks again," he said.

"No problem, she was glad to do it," Kagome replied softly.

Inuyasha nodded and was about to turn and leave when a thought struck in his brain. He had been debating on asking her earlier, but he was fearful of offending the girl. He spun back around quickly and looked at her, "Kagome, where is your father at?"

His question certainly surprised her. She bowed her head, "He died when I was young…he had cancer."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Inuyasha replied.

She shook her head, "It's alright, and I'm just blessed to have Mama and Gramps and Sota."

Inuyasha looked at her with a bemusing smile. That was indeed a selfless answer. "My father died too, when I was young," he suddenly said.

Kagome nodded, "Sango told me about your parents, Inuyasha. I'm sorry to here it."

He shrugged his shoulders, "It's no big deal. I get along just fine."

"Do you live alone?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha wasn't prepared for that question. He shrugged his shoulders again, "Keh, yea, but like I said, I get by. My parents didn't leave me with nothing. I'm alright."

Kagome nodded, a small feeling of sadness coming cross her eyes. "Well I'm glad to hear that, Inuyasha."

"Yea, well goodbye, Kagome, see you at school."

"Goodbye," she said as he turned to walk away.

She walked back up the steps to the shrine, and into her house. Her mother was in the kitchen washing the dishes from dinner. She smiled at her daughter as she walked in and handed her a dish towel to dry. "Kagome, your friend was so nice; you should bring him by more often."

Kagome smiled sweetly, "Yea…I guess he's not so bad is he?"

**000000**

Naraku stood looking out the window. That young woman had managed to shatter the jewel shards. He frowned. This complicated things. Powerful as he may be, he did not have a way to detect the shards to recollect them. No matter though, he would find a way.

"Kagura," he said.

A woman appeared from behind him, approaching him slowly. Her hair and manner of dress was in a traditional style. She wore a white kimono accented by purple stripes. Her crimson eyes glared at Naraku with a menacing look, but the man did not seem to care. She gripped the fan she held in her right hand tightly and she spoke to him.

"What do you ask of me?"

"You and your sister have an assignment. Take her with you and find the girl, Kagome. Keep her alive, do you understand?"

Kagura bowed, "Yes."

"Good," Naraku sneered. "I will meet you later."

Kagura nodded and left the room.

**000000**

It was Friday night and Academy was busy celebrating another football victory. As everyone crowded outside the locker rooms waiting for the team to emerge, Kagome heard a small child cry out her name. She turned and smiled as she saw, Shippou, Kaede, and Sango approaching her.

"Kagome!" he squealed.

"Hi, Shippou!" she said with a big smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Much better, thanks to Sango and Kaede, I'm as good as new!"

"Are you ready to go out tomorrow?" Sango asked her quietly.

"Yes, I think so," Kagome nodded. There were all going out to search for jewel shard tomorrow and Kagome had to admit she was a little nervous. She had been practicing her archery skills all week with Kaede and learning more and more about her spiritual powers, but it still did not change the fact that she was an inexperienced fighter. She hated to feel like a burden to the group, being so new and all and she also did not want to upset Inuyasha. He had been watching her practice after school and managed to complain enough about her skills. But, Kagome knew it was necessary for her to go because of her ability to detect jewel shards. They had a three day weekend, due to a teacher's conference on Monday, and Inuyasha wanted to use it to their advantage.

Kagome was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a loud smack. She turned to see Miroku, who had finally appeared from the locker room, rubbing his cheek. Sango glared at him angrily. "Keep your hands to yourself you pervert!" she said angrily.

Miroku smiled, "Sango, how can I when you have such a beautiful body?"

"Oh yea, well tell you're sneaky little hand to stay above the border line, got it?"

"Are you two done so we can get going?" asked an irritated Inuyasha. He swung his gym bag over his shoulder. They had all planned on staying the night at Sango's together so that they could get an early start in the morning. On top of that, Sango's father wanted to make sure the group was properly equipped before they went.

"Inuyasha, why are you in such a hurry? Why don't we go out and celebrate a little bit. I here there is a big party tonight," Miroku said slyly, "lots of pretty girls."

"Miroku," Sango warned.

"We're not going anywhere!" Inuyasha declared. "We have to get an early start tomorrow. Let's go."

The others sighed in defeat and grabbed their things and began to walk out the door. Kagome tried to follow, but was abruptly grabbed around the waist.

"Hey!" she cried. She was spun around to come face to face with Kouga. "Oh, hi Kouga, do you need something?"

The wolf demon grinned from ear to ear. Kagome smelled so good up close and he was definitely enjoying the feel of the young girl in his arms. "Kagome, did you forget about our date tonight?"

Kagome's face went pale. She had forgotten, but then again, she had not seen the wolf demon since the other day, "Um, Kouga I'm really sorry, but I can't go with you to the party."

"But Kagome…"

"Back off wolf!" growled an angry voice. Kagome felt herself being roughly pulled out of Kouga's grip and thrown behind very angry looking Inuyasha. The half demon glared, "What do you think you're doing?"

Kouga folded his arms across his chest, "Out of my way mutt, Kagome and I have a date tonight!"

"Oh yeah, that's funny because if I remember she already has plans and they definitely aren't with you!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Like she would ever be interested in you dog breath, Kagome and I have a date, I asked her out the other day, which I believe would make her my girlfriend."

Kagome paled: His girlfriend? She hadn't even agreed to go out with him, let alone be his girlfriend. Kouga seemed nice sure, but she wasn't ready to be anyone's girlfriend yet.

Inuyasha thought he was going to explode, "Are you delusional? She doesn't want to go out with you!"

Shippou, Sango, and Miroku stared. Inuyasha and Kouga fighting was not an unusual sight. The two were rivals in any way shape and form, but for them to be arguing about something like this was totally new.

"Why does Inuyasha care so much if Kouga wants to take Kagome out?" asked Shippou.

Miroku felt a grin creep up on his face, "Perhaps it is because Kagome reminds Inuyasha of someone."

"Miroku…" warned Sango.

"Well if you ask me they are both being really stupid," declared Shippou. "They should just let Kagome decide what she wants to do." Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement as they continued to watch the pair fight.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore however. She jumped in between the two boys before things started to get out of control. "Kouga I'm sorry but maybe we can hang out another time, I already made plans tonight with Inuyasha and the others before you asked me to go to the party. I'm sorry I should have told you sooner."

Kouga stared at her and looked away, "Fine Kagome, we can reschedule, I don't want to feel guilty because of me. But I'm warning you mutt, if you lay one hand on my Kagome, you'll wish you were never born!"

"My Kagome, are you serious you stupid wolf? She's not yours!" retorted Inuyasha angrily.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome calmly, "let's go."

Inuyasha felt a small hand grip his arm and begin to lead him away. He watched Kagome as she calmly walked over to their companions. When she turned around again, it was to wish Kouga farewell, "Goodbye Kouga, I will see you after the long weekend."

"Boy, I'm glad that that's over with," exclaimed Shippou as he rolled his eyes.

"What you little squirt?" Inuyasha demanded. He knocked Shippou on the head.

"Ouch! Kaede, Inuyasha just hit me!" cried the little fox demon.

"Inuyasha," scolded Kaede, "I'm depending on you to look out for Shippou this weekend, not hurt him."

"Whatever," muttered Inuyasha as he crossed his arms and put a scowl on his face.

Kaede sighed, "Good luck to all of you this weekend and be safe. Oh, and Kagome I almost forgot. I left something for you at Sango's house that should help you this weekend. Use it wisely." The old woman winked then waved her farewell. The group watched her go solemnly.

"Let's get to Sango's," muttered Inuyasha bitterly. The others nodded and followed his lead.

**000000**

Kagome looked at the strange package that lay on Sango's bed. It was large and Kagome was unsure of what exactly Kaede had given to her. She lifted it, finding it to be incredibly light and studied it closely.

"Aren't you going to open it Kagome?" asked Shippou.

Kagome nodded and tore away at the brown packaging paper. Everyone watched her. They all stared, wide eyed, as a beautiful bow, quiver, and set of arrows were revealed. Kagome smiled and touched her new weapon delicately. It was handsome, to be sure. She lifted the bow in her hands and drew back to get a feel for it. It was so lightweight; she would be able to travel with it easily.

"Wow, Kagome, that was awfully nice of Kaede to give you those," said Shippou.

"I hope she didn't go through too much trouble," said Kagome quietly. "I shall have to repay her for them…"

"Why," snorted Inuyasha. "It's not like she paid for them."

Kagome looked at him oddly, "What do you mean, Inuyasha?"

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Kagome glanced over at Sango and Miroku, who kept their heads bowed. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, who was glaring at her, "Inuyasha?"

The half demon did not answer but simply stormed out of the room. Confused, Kagome was about to go after him when Miroku placed an arm on her shoulder, "No Kagome, I will go to him. It is best you stay here." Miroku followed Inuyasha.

"Sango, what did I do wrong? Why is he upset over the bow?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked sad. She approached Kagome slowly, "Don't worry about Inuyasha, Kagome, just be proud that Kaede has so much faith in you. It is an honor for you to receive such a gift."

Kagome stared down at the bow in her hands, "Sango? Why?"

Sango sighed, "The bow used to belong to Kikyo."

**000000**

_AN: I hope you liked the chapter and I promise some good action going on in the next one. Please review for me so I know if you like this story, they keep me motivated!_

_Email: _


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Updates coming soon for all of my stories! I know you have been patient for far too long and I apologize for that but school is over for the summer and being a Creative Writing major requires enough writing as it is an unfortunately takes up most of my time. Please have faith and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Remember always R & R!

**_000000_**

"Look out!" cried Miroku to Sango. The young woman heeded her boyfriend's words just in time to dodge the blow from the large bear demon that was attacking them. A heavy clawed, arm breezed by her head just as she ducked out of the way. She jumped back and regrouped with Miroku, who stood protectively in front of her.

"Can you use the Wind Tunnel?" asked the young woman.

Miroku shook his head, "Not with that jewel shard embedded in him. We can't risk it. We shall have to extract it first."

Inuyasha growled as he slashed at the demon with his sword. He raised the large blade above his head and cried out. The bear growled and cried out angrily, but did not diminish.

"Fool of a half breed!" declared the bear demon. "Your weak skills with the sword are no match against a shard of the Shikon Jewel!"

"Damn you to hell!" screamed Inuyasha as he leapt toward the demon once more. The bear darted out of the way swiftly. He raised a giant claw and swiped at Inuyasha catching the half demon in the shoulder.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome. She was standing some yards away, safe enough from the vicious demon they had come across. She started to run towards the half demon, but was stopped abruptly when he growled at her.

"Stay back!" ordered Inuyasha. Blood dripped down his black armor of the demon exterminator outfit he was wearing. He glanced at the bear demon and smirked slightly. He carefully smeared his own blood onto his hands and leapt into the air, "BLADES OF BLOOD!" he cried as he released the sharp blades towards the demon, watching as the bear writhed in agony over the cuts they produced on his body. As the bear recovered, Inuyasha took the opportunity to shout to Kagome, "Tell me where that shard is!"

The girl focused hard and stared at the bear. She tried to project her aura towards the beast, as Kaede had taught her, sensing the pull of the jewel. Suddenly she saw it. "It's in between his eyes!"

"Perfect," Inuyasha muttered with an amused smirk. He raised his sword and sent the crushing wind attack, the Wind Scar, towards the demon, aiming directly for the mark Kagome had pointed out to him. His aim was true, and the bear cried out in agony as the jewel shard fell roughly to the ground. "Miroku!" cried Inuyasha.

"WINDTUNNEL!" cried the young man as he held up his hand. Instantly, the bear demon was sucked into the swirling vortex and disappeared from their sight. Miroku covered his palm and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

Kagome walked over with Shippou bouncing at her heels. Daintily she picked up the jewel shard, and instantly it turned from a dark purple to light pink in her palm. She placed the shard in a vial that she wore about her neck. "That was close," she said softly.

"Keh, that was nothing," Inuyasha retorted dryly.

Kagome managed to roll her eyes. It had been her first battle with the group and she hated to admit it, but she had been terrified. The bear demon had attacked them without any warning, sensing the jewel shards that Kagome wore about her neck. They had been lucky.

She tugged at the collar of her armor. She wasn't used to wearing such an outfit. The tight fitting armor hugged her body, accentuating her curves more than she would have liked. It was black and Sango's father explained that it was made partially of a dragon's hide so that it was fireproof. The only color that the outfit bore was a light blue chest plate, along with plates of the same color to protect her elbows and knees. The others were dressed as she, only Miroku's plates were purple, Sango pink, little Shippou had been fashioned a green one and Inuyasha's was bright red.

Kagome had to admire the way the armor clung to the body of the half demon. Inuyasha looked truly heroic and fit the part of demon exterminator brilliantly. His muscles rippled through the armor, and accented his tall, lean body. His white hair was a startling contrast to the black and red he wore, and at his side hung a sword, Tetsusaiga, the only weapon he had chosen to carry.

It was odd to her, in this day and age, to carry a sword as a weapon. But demons were of a different nature, and Sango's father had explained to Kagome that modern weapons were not always the most useful ones. Sango carried a giant boomerang on her back, the Hiraikotsu, while Miroku kept a gold staff with him at all times which he called the Shakujo, along with sutra strips. She had her bow. Shippou seemed to be the only one of the group who did not carry a weapon, but the little fox demon explained that he was a master in the art of illusion, no physical weaponry was necessary.

"That demon's aura was strong," Sango muttered quietly. "It is best that we decided to stay together instead of splitting up."

"Anyone know what time it is?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha glanced at the sun, "Noon."

"Perfect timing for lunch!" exclaimed Shippou. The others nodded in agreement. They sat down and started a fire. Kagome dug out several packets of ramen from the bag she had brought along. The group ate mostly in silence, content to relax for a brief moment on the forest floor. They were miles from the city, in the forest that stood behind the Hirgurashi shrine. The Great Forest had many tales for the telling, and stretched on for hundreds of miles away from the city. Inuyasha had decided to search the forest because of their extended time off from school. There would be plenty of time to search the city at a later date.

Kagome leaned back and let the sun trickle down on her face, "My gramps has probably told me hundreds of stories about the creatures that live in this forest. I never really believed him up until now."

"The Great Forest is a landmark," Miroku explained quietly. "It stretches on for hundreds of miles. You are truly blessed to be able to live beside it, Kagome. It is a marvelous place. Don't you agree, Inuyasha?"

"Keh, whatever, it ain't like it's that big of a deal," replied the half demon as he shoved another bite of ramen into his mouth.

"Inuyasha, haven't you at least wondered what this place was like?" Shippou piped in. "I mean you do _own_ it after all."

Inuyasha glared at the small kit youkai. "Shut up you little twerp!" He thumped the child on the head.

Kagome paled, "What do you mean 'own it'?"

"Ah yes, our new group member doesn't know," Miroku said cheerfully.

"Miroku…" warned Sango.

"You see, Kagome, this land was given to Inuyasha, after his father passed away. The Taisho family has owned it for literally hundreds of years."

"Shut up!" screamed Inuyasha as he lunged at his best friend. Miroku quickly dodged the attack and began running around the clearing like a fool, with Inuyasha chasing after him.

**_0000000_**

That night, the group had decided to make camp in another clearing. Miroku and Inuyasha had gone off to search for more firewood. Shippou was already sleeping, and Sango was sitting quietly next to Kagome as they watched the fire dance in the darkness. Kagome was quiet.

"Kagome, is everything alright?" Sango asked.

"Sango, how does Inuyasha own this forest? I always just assumed that it was owned by the government."

Sango nodded, "Inuyasha's father left it to him after his death. You see, Kagome, Inuyasha comes from a very powerful family. Demons have been around since the beginning of time, before humans even."

"I don't understand I guess. Inuyasha doesn't talk much about his past. As a matter of fact he doesn't really talk to me that much at all."

Sango smiled, "That's just Inuyasha; don't take it too personally Kagome. He doesn't trust people very easily, and he hardly even opens up to Miroku and me. But we are his friends and we know what he's been through."

"I know that his parents died," Kagome nodded in reply. "And I know what happened between he and Kikyo must have been terrible."

"Yes, he's had a difficult past, but he's always managed to stay on the right track somehow," Sango agreed. "Inuyasha's mother was a very upstanding woman and she put morality and kindness, above all other things. Inuyasha's father was a powerful demon lord and ruler of all the lands of the west, including much of the land that surrounds Tokyo."

"I had no idea anyone still owned it all," Kagome replied.

"You see," explained Sango. "Demons hold tradition, honor, and strength as their top priorities. They have learned to fit into a world that is inhabited primarily by humans. There are still some demons though, who have not found their place. It's like a social class system. The more powerful demons blend into society perfectly and flawlessly, and their sphere of influence is widespread. For example, Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru, is the CEO and owner of Taisho Industries. It is one of the most powerful and technologically advanced companies in the world, and run primarily by demons."

"Inuyasha has a brother?"

"Half brother, to be specific," Sango replied. "Inuyasha's father was married once before he married Inuyasha's mother."

"Oh I see," said Kagome. "But Inuyasha has never mentioned anything about a brother before."

"It's a touchy subject for him," Sango sighed. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru don't get along at all. That's why Inuyasha lives alone. However, you could say Sesshomaru takes care of Inuyasha in his own way. He makes sure his schooling is paid for and that all of Inuyasha's finances are taken care of, until Inuyasha turns twenty-one and can legally take control of his inheritance. It's a very complicated relationship."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't sound that bad," Kagome muttered.

Sango smirked, "Try telling that to Inuyasha."

Kagome sighed and placed her head on her knees. A strange feeling of pity swept through her. How terrible it must have been to grow up completely on your own. When her father died, Kagome felt as if her whole world had fallen apart, but she learned day by day that life went on, just as her mother had explained to her. She was lucky to have a loving family and caring friends. Otherwise, Kagome wasn't sure how she would have faired. The girl rose to her feet and began walking off into the woods.

"Kagome, where are you going?" asked Sango.

"Just for a walk," replied Kagome with a slight smile, "I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm going to look for Inuyasha and Miroku, don't worry I'll be right back."

Sango frowned, "Be careful, you never know what could be out there. At least take your bow and arrows."

Kagome nodded and picked up her weapon, and slung it over her back, "Don't worry Sango everything will be fine. Besides they couldn't have gone too far. I'll probably hear them bickering the moment I step outside this camp." And with that, Kagome left the light the fire had to offer and set out into the darkness.

She walked quietly, staying on a cleared path, allowing the light of the moon to guide her. It was refreshing to get away, but at the same time, she felt a strong desire to see Inuyasha. She didn't understand why, but she knew she must speak with him. He and Miroku couldn't have gone far, and when she heard a rustle in the trees just ahead of her, she smiled, expecting to see the half demon and her lecherous friend, "Inuyasha?" she called. There was no reply. Frowning, the girl called out again, "Inuyasha? Miroku?" Again there was no response, that it, until she heard the noise again.

Kagome jumped slightly, "Hello? Is there anyone there?"

The only answer was the moving off branches and the crunching of the leaves on the forest floor. Something was making its way towards her. Kagome drew out an arrow and notched it in her bow, aiming it towards the trees in front of her. Her heart was pounding, and as the presence came closer, a dark aura began to fill Kagome's mind. It clashed with her miko senses, disturbing her, frightening her. Her hand quivered as it gripped her bow, but she held strong. And, as the trees and bushes began to part, the moonlight finally allowed Kagome to make out her opponent. It was a small girl.

Kagome frowned and lowered her bow, slightly. What was a little girl doing in the forest, at night, by herself? Uncertainty overcame her instincts. Truly the aura surrounding the child was a dark one, but the girl seemed so small and innocent. She was as pale as snow, and her tiny white dress matched the pallor of her porcelain skin. Her eyes were wide and dark as the surrounding night. But most peculiar was the mirror she held in her hands. Kagome shook her head trying to gain her bearings. Something about the girl was off.

"Who are you?" asked Kagome.

The girl stared at her emotionlessly. She made no move to reply. Kagome decided to try again, "Who are you?"

Kagome shivered as a cool breeze swept past her and wrapped itself around her body. What was with this kid? The silence stretched on between the two of them for what seemed like an eternity. The small girl just stared with the same blank expression on her face.

"Look," said Kagome, "I don't want to hurt you. Just tell me your name and your purpose here!"

"Kanna…I am Kanna," came the chilling reply.

**_000000_**

Inuyasha grumbled as he dropped the pile of firewood next to Sango. The young girl jumped. "Here's the stinking firewood," he mumbled. "You know Sango, next time maybe your boyfriend could help out a little bit."

"Now, Inuyasha," replied Miroku and he sat next to Sango. "I am deeply hurt. I did, after all, keep you company while you performed your little task. What more could I have done when there wasn't much wood to carry?"

"You could have at least helped instead of sitting there watching me do all the searching!" cried the hanyou angrily.

Sango sighed, "Really you two; be quiet. Shippo is trying to sleep."

"Ah, sleep an excellent notion, my sweet Sango," said Miroku. He pulled the girl into his arms, "Tonight we shall share a bed together under the stars." He stroked her bottom.

"Lech!" screamed the demon slayer as she smacked Miroku roughly across the face.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You picked him," he said with good humor. The half demon's eyes trailed along the camp. "Oi, Sango, where's Kagome?"

Sango looked at Inuyasha sharply. "You mean she's not with you?"

"Keh, if she was with us, she would be here now, wouldn't she?"

"But she left, saying she was going to catch up with you," replied Sango, "Oh no…"

"Now, Sango" said Miroku, as he nursed his red cheek. "I am sure she will be making her way back into camp any moment now."

Inuyasha sniffed the air. Kagome's scent was fresh, but there was something mingling with it, something dark. He growled slightly. He turned his gaze to the forest. "Miroku, can you feel that?"

Miroku closed his eyes and concentrated. He stretched his aura out until he sensed what Inuyasha was feeling. Suddenly his eyes, snapped back open and he jumped up with a start, "Inuyasha!"

"What is it?" asked Sango.

"Naraku!" cried Inuyasha as he plunged into the darkness of the night, following Kagome's scent.

**_000000_**

"Do you serve Naraku?" Kagome asked fearfully.

Kanna looked blankly at the teenage girl standing before her. She sensed the girl's fear, but felt no pleasure in it. She only lived to serve her purpose. Devoid of emotion, she was an odd creature. Nothing moved her or swayed her. Obedience was the only thing she knew, and she accepted this with the empty heart that beat within her small chest. She would do as she was told without question. Gently, she lifted up the mirror she held so delicately in her arms.

"The mirror has the answers you seek to find," Kanna replied quietly.

"The mirror?" asked Kagome.

Kanna took a step towards her. Kagome drew her arrow back more. Her muscles strained under the tension of the weapon. Her miko powers were calling for her to extinguish this frail girl from the world, but at the same time, Kagome found she could not do so. Something about the young girl was captivating, as if a haunting spell had been cast over her body, and when Kanna stood directly in front of her, Kagome lowered her bow, knowing she had lost her wits. Kanna's innocent façade was more than Kagome could handle. She could not bring herself to shoot the child. So, when Kanna held up the mirror to Kagome's face, the young miko could only stare back at her reflection, dumbfounded. Her body was frozen. She could not move. And as she stared deeper and deeper into the mirror, no thought entered Kagome's mind, fixed in a trance that threatened to lock her away for eternity.

But just as darkness threatened to overtake her, Kagome could swear she heard someone calling her name. _Who?_ _My name…Kagome…That's right!_

Suddenly, she was thrown against the ground. The impact was too much. Kagome lay there for a moment trying to gain her bearings. Again she heard someone calling her name,

"Kagome! Damn it Miroku, check on her!"

"Inu…yasha," muttered the girl. Slowly she sat up. Sure enough, there was Inuyasha, with the Tetsusaiga drawn, facing a beautiful woman dressed in a purple and white striped kimono. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant bun, decorated with two feathers, white as snow. An amused smile spread across the woman's dark lips, and her crimson eyes sparkled with glee. There was an arrogant air about her, but Kagome dismissed it when she realized the aura projected from the woman was the same as Kanna. Kagome caught sight of the pale girl standing behind the new arrival. Was this woman protecting Kanna? Kagome's attention however was diverted when Miroku knelt down in front of her,

"Kagome are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she stuttered as she shakily rose to her feet. Miroku helped her.

Inuyasha in the meantime, snarled, "Who the hell are you? And you better tell me the truth because you both reek of that bastard Naraku!"

"Clever, dog boy," said the mysterious woman, "I am glad you figured it out. You're not as stupid as Naraku predicted."

"Keh! Tell us where that bastard is before I give you a taste of Tetsusaiga!"

"I am Kagura of the Wind. But I don't think my sister and I will be able to stay around for too much longer. We have more important things than to deal wit you pup."

"So," said Miroku, "You are Naraku's offspring!"

"How smart, you figured it out," said Kagura smoothly. "But, I am afraid we don't have time to chat any longer."

"You're not going anywhere!" cried Inuyasha as he raised his sword. He lunged forward and was about to bring it down upon Kagura when the woman whipped out a fan and, with a quick flick of the wrist, hurdled a strong gust of wind towards the unsuspecting hanyou. Inuyasha's face fell as he toppled backwards and landed on the ground, barely able to keep his balance.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome.

"Stay back!" warned Miroku as he grabbed the girl.

Kagura looked annoyed at the whole scene, "Pathetic," she muttered. "Let's go Kanna." Gracefully, the wind sorceress pulled on of the feathers from her hair and threw it into the air, transforming it into an unspeakable size. Kagura and Kanna climbed aboard the floating vessel and soared off into the air. "We must report to Naraku," Kagura said as she stared down at her opponents. "So, Inuyasha, what will you do now?" she asked herself as they sailed away.

"Damn it! We have to follow them!" Inuyasha growled.

"Wait, Inuyasha, you must be logical about this," Miroku broke in, "Traveling by air they could already be miles away, and not only that but suppose Naraku is trying to set a trap for us? We can't risk it, not so soon in the game. We don't know enough about these incarnations."

"They'll be back," growled the half demon.

"Yes, that I am sure of," Miroku agreed. "But, what we need to focus on is why they were so interested in Kagome."

Kagome perked up, "Me? What could they want with me?"

"Because you can sense the jewel shards you idiot," Inuyasha declared suddenly. He whirled on her, "You're the only one who can sense the scared jewel shards, that's why Naraku wants you! And do you think you would at least be mindful of that? No! Instead you choose to run off into the woods, by yourself, when you should have stayed with Sango at the camp!"

Kagome grew agitated, "Obviously I didn't mean for it to happen! And I was looking for you! It wasn't like I decided to go off into the woods by myself, you know!"

"Why couldn't you just stay put and do as you're told?"

"It wasn't like I went unprepared, I had my bow!"

"Keh!" laughed Inuyasha. "A lot of good that did you, you can't even defend yourself with that damn thing! You're never going to be…"

"Never going to be what?" asked Kagome. "Never going to be what, Inuyasha? Say it! Just say it! I know what you are all thinking! Well guess what? I'm not ready for this! I didn't expect this to happen! I never meant to shatter the jewel; I didn't even know the jewel existed inside of me! If you just gave me more time and more of a chance I could do it, I know I could…"

"We don't have time Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed her by the shoulders. His eyes flashed, "What do you think this is? Do you think this is a game? People die! Don't you get that yet? People will die, if we don't do this. So no, I can't give you more time! Naraku is out there looking for the same thing we are right now. And heaven forbid he gets a hold of it first because you made a stupid mistake and got yourself captured."

Tears threatened to fall from Kagome's eyes. She shook herself away from his grip. "It wasn't my fault…" was all she could mutter.

"Inuyasha," said Miroku, "I think this conversation would best be left under calmer circumstances."

"Back off," Inuyasha retorted.

"I was just saying…"

Kagome wasn't paying attention anymore though. She started marching off into the woods, back towards the direction of their camp. Inuyasha, noticing her retreat began to follow her,

"Oi, wench, where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm going home!" Kagome screamed without looking back at him. She refused to look at him. If she did she just might lose it and she did not want to lose it in front of Inuyasha Taisho. He was by far the most arrogant, ungrateful young man she had ever met.

"What the hell do you mean? We still have one more day left to hunt jewel shards!"

"SIT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The hanyou hit the ground before he even had a chance to respond.

**_000000_**

Kagura and Kanna stood before Naraku, heads bowed. Their master sat leisurely upon a cushion, gazing at his offspring with what could only be considered a look of disdain.

"I see you have failed me," he said quietly.

"The half breed, interfered before Kanna could completely capture her soul," Kagura said coolly.

"Hmmm, interesting," Naraku muttered. "Protective now, isn't he?"

"What would you have us do?" Kagura asked.

Naraku smiled wickedly. "We must make sure the girl is alone, or that Inuyasha is…indisposed. We shall wait and strike when they least expect it." Naraku motioned for Kanna to join him by his side. The child acquiesced, and took her place next to him. Gently she tilted the mirror up so he could get a full view. The mirror shimmered and before Naraku, was an image of Kagome, running through the forest, with an angry hanyou storming behind her. "Kikyo," he muttered quietly, "what game are you trying to play?"

Kagura quietly slipped out of the room, but not without missing Naraku's last comment.

**_000000_**

Hey guys hope you all liked it. Remember please read and review! And again I promise more updates soon with my other stories!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for the positive feedback! I am hoping to continue on with more regular update intervals. But anyways, like always, please review, it really motivates me to keep writing.

**_000000_**

Monday found Kagome sitting at her desk in math class. She stared off into space. True to her word, she had marched off back to her home on Saturday night with an angry hanyou trailing her whilst screaming the entire time. The only answer she gave Inuyasha required him to eat more dirt. She felt foolish for cutting their mission short, but she couldn't work with someone so conceited. What did he expect anyways? Clearly fighting was something Inuyasha had been brought up and trained to do all his life. The same went for Miroku and Sango. They were trained warriors, she was just a girl who lived in a shrine with her family and who just recently happened to discover she possessed a jewel inside her body that could destroy the world! It's not like she meant for any of this to happen.

What was wrong with her anyways? People like Inuyasha had never bothered her before. Normally, she would just shrug it off and let it be. But there was an impulse inside her that refused to back down to the stubborn young man. When he yelled at her, he wounded her pride and that was something she could not allow. Nobody yelled at her like that and got away with it. And to think Kagome had thought Inuyasha pleasant the day he visited the shrine. That was a laugh!

Kagome was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she failed to notice Hojo was whispering her name. The young man frowned slightly, and then eventually tapped her shoulder, causing the young woman to jump in surprise. "Oh Hojo, you scared me!"

"Kagome, is something bothering you? You seem a little off today?"

"Oh, I'm fine Hojo, just not feeling so well I guess," she replied quietly. She picked up her pencil and tried to refocus on taking the notes her teacher was writing on the board. But Hojo was persistent. He tapped her shoulder again.

"Should you go see the school nurse?"

Kagome glanced over and tried to offer a small smile, "No, Hojo I'll be alright, but thank you for your concern."

The young man smiled, "If you would Kagome, I would like to speak with you about something after school."

"What is it, Hojo?"

"Could you meet me outside the locker rooms, before we head out for practice, after school?"

Kagome nodded curiously in agreement, wondering what the young man could possibly have to say. But her attention was quickly diverted when her math teacher started to hand out a pop quiz. Sighing in agony, Kagome tried to figure her way through the short assessment before the bell rang to switch classes. She turned in her quiz, head down in defeat, wishing she had spent the rest of the weekend away from Inuyasha studying, instead of writing down the many ways she could try and purify him with her new powers.

While deciding what the best place to hide from Inuyasha was, during her free period, Kagome ran into Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka.

"Kagome!" they squealed together.

"Hi guys, what's going on?" she replied as cheerfully as possible.

"We just heard!" exclaimed Yuka.

"Heard what?" asked the confused girl.

"We heard that Hojo was going to ask you to the Homecoming dance this Saturday!"

"How do you guys know…?"

"It's all over the school!" exclaimed Ayumi. "Oh it's so exciting I can hardly stand it! Aren't you excited? Do you know when he's asking you yet?"

Kagome's face paled. Hojo wanted to speak with her after school before she went to cheerleading practice. Oh no! What was she going to do? She couldn't go to the dance with him! As a matter of fact, she hadn't planned on going at all!

"I got to go!" said Kagome suddenly as she sped down the hallway.

"What's with her?" asked Yuka.

Eri and Ayumi looked at each other and simply shrugged.

**_000000_**

During free period, Sango and Miroku found Inuyasha on top of the roof, just outside the greenhouse. The hanyou was lying the on the ground, eyes closed in contentment, while the sun played over his face. They knew he heard them approaching before they even reached him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Why Inuyasha, surely you want to talk to your dearest friends?" said Miroku as he casually sat down next to the demon.

"Keh."

"Inuyasha," Sango said quietly, "we understand you were upset this weekend, but perhaps…"

"I ain't talking to that girl."

"We need her," Sango replied. "She's the only one who can see the jewel shards. And not only that, but Kagome is a nice person, and a good friend."

"Keh, if you call letting me eat dirt nice."

"Inuyasha," Miroku said, "Sango is just trying to be the voice of reason. You and Kagome have had your differences, obviously, but you do care for the girl's well-being, do you not?"

Inuyasha bolted upright, "Says who?"

"Well," Miroku continued, "isn't that why you were upset with her? You were worried that if Kagome wondered off she would get hurt, am I right?"

Inuyasha started to turn a bright shade of red before turned away, "Keh, if the stupid wench would just listen none of this would have happened!"

"Kagome is new to the realities of this world, Inuyasha," Sango said gently. "You must be patient with her, she has to learn. She has not grown up knowing fear or the truth, like we have."

"People have chosen ignorance over time," agreed Miroku. "But in this world, there are many dangers that Kagome does not even know of, and we cannot blame her for that."

"So what do you guys want me to do?"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other nervously. Sango sighed, "Apologize to her."

"What?" yelled the hanyou, "You do know she started it?"

"Please, Inuyasha?" Sango pleaded.

"Keh, as if I would!"

Miroku sighed and hung his head in defeat. He rose from his position on the ground and offered Sango a hand, "Come, my dear Sango, let us leave our surly friend to contemplate over the situation. I am confident Inuyasha will reach the right decision." And with that, the couple made their way back down from the roof and back into the building.

"Have you spoken with Kagome?" Miroku asked as they walked through the stairwell.

Sango shook her head, "I have not seen her today, so I didn't get a chance. I will try and catch her before se goes to cheerleading practice after school though."

"We need her, Sango; we have to find a way to get them to work together. I'll try and go with you before practice."

Sango stopped and turned to him, "Miroku, do you think perhaps Kagome's appearance reminds Inuyasha too much of Kikyo? Sometimes I cannot tell if he really distinguishes the two of them apart, or if he is blaming all of our current misfortunes on a girl who has nothing to do with the past. I admit Kagome's physical appearance to Kikyo is uncanny, but their personalities are so different."

Miroku sighed, "Our friend has been deeply wounded, but I think the future contains many possibilities."

"Yes," Sango agreed, "but not all of those possibilities are good. Something is about to happen, I can feel it. Something dangerous that will soon change us all. My father and his crew have been making preparations for a battle with Naraku, but there is talk about the uprising of more and more lower level demons because of the Shikon no Tama's reappearance. If the demon world clashes with the human world, there is no telling what could happen. Humans do not understand Miroku, and what they do no understand they fear. I am frightened," she admitted at last as she looked into her boyfriend's eyes.

Miroku embraced her in a gentle hug. "Sango, I swear, though we have all suffered the casualties of this underground war, I will do everything in my power to not let it surface. We will defeat Naraku."

Sango nodded and pulled away to look into his eyes. Miroku smiled and tipped his head, gently placing a chaste kiss on her delicate lips. Sango sighed and once again embraced him. "I love you," she said with simple clarity.

"And I you, my sweet Sango," replied Miroku as he rubbed her back. He made tiny circles massage her body gingerly, gradually making his way lower and lower and lower…

SMACK!

Miroku nursed his cheek and stared at Sango in mock horror. "Miroku, I swear you have to ruin everything," Sango seethed.

Miroku grinned, "Ah, but Sango, one day, I foresee you actually liking it."

SMACK!

"Pervert!" Sango yelled.

Miroku groaned as he tried to pull himself up off the ground, "Or maybe not," he said groggily as he watched Sango march down the hallway.

**_000000_**

As she changed in the locker room, Kagome couldn't help but feel a sense of dread over come her. She did not want to go to the dance with Hojo and coming up with an excuse to not go with him was becoming increasingly difficult. How was she going to let him down easy? It wasn't like she could say she already had a date…for everyone knew she didn't. And it wasn't like she could just tell him outright that she didn't want to go with him, or that she hadn't planned to go at all for that matter.

She fumbled with her shoelaces. Her hands were shaking nervously. "Ugh!" she cried.

"Everything okay with you Kagome?" asked Ayame cheerfully.

"Yes, everything's fine, I'm just being a klutz," she mumbled.

"Well, hurry up we got to get out there! Hey, who are you going to the dance with by the way?" she asked as she pulled her t-shirt over her head and adjusted her pony tail.

Kagome froze slightly. She stammered, "I… I… don't think I'm going to go…"

Ayame gasped, "You can't _not_ go to Homecoming! Everyone in the school will be there, you can't miss out!"

"Well…"

"Do you not have a date? Is that why? I heard that cute freshman was going to ask you," Ayame interrogated.

"I guess I just didn't really thin it was a big deal?" Kagome offered sheepishly. "I don't know I guess I could go…"

"No, you have to go. It will look bad for the squad if you are the only one who doesn't show up. Besides, the theme for the dance this year is Feudal Japan! Everyone is going to be dressed up so elegantly. It will be so much fun!"

Kagome smiled slightly as she finished putting her shoes on. "That does sound interesting, but I just don't know if I want to go with Hojo," replied the young girl honestly. "Do you have a date Ayame?"

Ayame twirled the end of her ponytail with her fingers, "Last year I went with Koga, so I would imagine we would go together again his year."

"Ah, I see."

The rest of the cheerleading squad started to make their way out of the locker room. "Come on Kagome, let's go!"

Kagome nodded and followed Ayame outside into the hallway. She was just about to go through the doors that led out to the athletic fields, when several people called her name all at once.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome swirled in each direction. To her left was Sango along with Miroku dressed for football practice, to her right was Hojo with his brilliant smile projectin towards her, and finally directly in front of her was Koga striding towards her with his head held high.

Kagome sighed. Here we go…

"Kagome, Miroku and I have to speak with you," Sango began.

"Miss Kagome, I need to ask you a question," Hojo said shyly a blush heating up his cheeks.

"Kagome," Koga said gallantly, "I'm so glad, I was looking for you!"

Kagome's head began to spin. With so many people calling for her all at once she didn't know what to do. "Okay, wait one at a time. Sango, what is it?"

Sango and Miroku pulled her aside so they could have a little privacy, "Kagome, we need you to speak with Inuyasha," Sango began.

"What?" shrieked the girl, "No way, I mean I can't!"

"Why not?" asked Miroku.

Kagome fumbled, "You heard the way he spoke to me…I can't work with someone who is that rude!"

"But Kagome, we need you. And we are not asking you as a shard detector, we are asking you as your friends, please?" Sango begged.

Kagome sighed in defeat, "But Sango, he hates me."

Miroku raised an eyebrow at that statement, "Kagome, do you care what Inuyasha thinks about you?"

"No…no! That's not what I meant, it's just that…well…oh I don't know!" she cried. Kagome turned away from them so they could avoid seeing the color that was creeping up on her cheeks. _Do I care what Inuyasha thinks about me? _

"Kagome, please I beg you one quick moment before practice," said Hojo urgently.

"Oh, Sango and Miroku excuse me just one moment. What is it Hojo?" she asked gently.

The young man blushed a deep scarlet red, "I…I… was wondering if you would accompany me to the dance on Saturday."

Kagome paled, she had completely forgotten! Her mouth gaped open a little bit and her eyes began to widen. When she tried to speak, she found no reply would come out of her mouth. Desperate, she looked to Sango and Miroku who stood there watching with amused faces. Seeing they would be of no help, Kagome turned again to face Hojo who was gazing at her with great anticipation. Just when she was about to reply, her hands were suddenly grabbed by none other than Koga.

"Back of freshman," Koga stated, "Kagome can't go to the dance with you because she is going to go with me!"

"Oh Kagome, I am sorry I didn't realize you already had a date," Hojo replied.

"WHAT?" Ayame screamed, who had been observing the whole scene from the sidelines. The red head marched up to Koga and glared at him, "We are supposed to be going to the dance together! You're not supposed to go with some ordinary girl!"

Koga turned on her, "Can it, Ayame."

Ayame huffed and stormed away, but not before issuing a threat to Kagome, "You'll be sorry for this Kagome!"

"Wait, Ayame!" Kagome cried as she tried to run after the girl. But Koga grabbed her hand to stop her. "Koga let me go! I never agreed to go to a dance with you, you never even asked me!"

"But, Kagome you are my woman. Don't you want to go with me?" he asked as he gazed into her eyes.

Kagome panicked, "It's not that I don't want to, I just didn't even plan on going that's all. I don't really want to go to the dance."

Koga threw his head back and laughed, "Nonsense Kagome, everyone goes to the dance. It's settled, you are going to the dance with me." And before Kagome would respond, the wolf demon threw his arms around the young woman and pulled her into a fierce embrace. Kagome froze in the embrace and looked around for anything or anyone who might save her. A small crowd had gathered around them to watch the spectacle and none of them were familiar faces. About to die of sheer embarrassment, Kagome tried to wiggle her way free. It was then she heard a very angry and unexpected voice.

"What the hell?"

Kagome jerked and pulled away to see Inuyasha glaring at her.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed.

"This just got ugly," said Sango. She looked at Miroku who only held a bemused smile that slowly spread across his face. The demon slayer shook her head.

As for Inuyasha, he looked livid. He was dressed in his uniform to go out to football practice and he held his helmet in his right hand with a death grip. He narrowed his eyes and Koga and Kagome, and for a second, Kagome thought she noticed his eyes flash from amber to a scarlet red.

Koga simply smirked, "Careful, mutt you wouldn't want to get out of hand."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome.

He turned his gaze on her, "You're really going with that mangy wolf?"

Kagome was stunned. Was he being…no it couldn't be, could it? "No, I never said I was, I swear."

"Of course she is," said Koga as he grabbed onto Kagome again and pulled her against him. Kagome visibly grimaced. "After all she is my woman! Who did you think she was going to go with? Don't tell me you thought she was going to go with you? Ha! That's a laugh if I ever heard one!"

Inuyasha's felt his blood begin to boil. Miroku stepped in gingerly and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Inuyasha, perhaps we should just go to practice and deal with this later."

"You're damn right she's going with me!" Inuyasha suddenly cried.

"Or not," Miroku sighed as he stepped away.

"What?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Dream on dog breath," muttered Koga.

"No!" said Inuyasha. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed Kagome from Koga's arms pulling her behind him. Confused the young woman stood dumbfounded as she continued to listen to the argument taking full force.

"Get your hands off her!" Koga cried.

"Keh, she'd rather be with me than your flea bitten ass!"

"I'm warning you to step away from my girl."

"Keh!"

"That's it I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Go ahead and try, I'll make sure to pull the stick right out of you're a…"

"Gentlemen, please people are starting to stare," Miroku said, desperately trying to intervene.

Koga pointed a finger at Inuyasha, "Listen mutt, I asked her to go with me and…"

"And she can't go with you because I already asked her! Get the picture? Kagome is going with me! Right, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked speculatively.

Kagome's head was spinning. She could barely assess what Inuyasha was saying, but she knew a reply was needed, so she answered with the first response that came to mind, "Um, yea".

Audible gasp were heard from all areas of the group that had gathered to watch the event. Even Sango's mouth was wide open. Koga bore into Inuyasha, his blue eyes filled with disgust. Then, he folded his arms over his chest and looked away feigning indifference, "Fine, if Kagome states you already asked her I would not dishonor her from breaking a prior engagement. But, I'm warning you mutt, if you lay one hand on her in a way that would dishonor her, I swear I'll make you wish you were never born. Not that you should have been in the first place." The wolf demon looked over at Kagome. "Kagome, this isn't over. I don't know what you see in him, but one day, you and I will be together. I expect you to save me a dance."

Kagome nodded meekly as Koga walked away. The small crowd that gathered quickly dissipated and Hojo followed, but not without waving at her warmly.

"Oi, earth to wench, are you alive?"

Kagome snapped and looked at Inuyasha, "What do you think your doing?"

"I just saved your ass from a miserable night with that mangy wolf!"

"But now I have to spend that time with you!" she exclaimed.

Inuyasha scowled, "Well if you're going to be that ungrateful about it forget it!"

"SIT!"

"Ah! Damn it!"

"Kagome," interrupted Sango, "Calm down. It's a dance, and wouldn't you rather go with Inuyasha than Koga or Hojo?"

Kagome felt tears threaten to spill from her eyes. Hanging her head in defeat, Kagome looked at Sango miserably, her voice barely above a whisper, "But Inuyasha hates me."

"What?" said the half demon as he pulled himself off the ground.

"Nothing," said Kagome as she began to walk away, "just forget it. I'll go to the dance with you. Besides we should probably go anyways, half the school just saw that. Anyways, I got to go," she said quietly as she walked outside to attend cheerleading practice.

Inuyasha started to follow her outside, but Miroku rested a hand on his shoulder again, "Inuyasha, let her be, besides we need to go to football practice before we are made to run extra drills."

"Keh," said the half demon as he watched Kagome's form retreat towards the cheerleading squad.

**_000000_**

Later that night, as Miroku and Inuyasha walked home together, the half demon was quiet. As Miroku chatted away about how glorious Sango's figure looked in her tight fitting armor, Inuyasha couldn't help but hear the words Kagome had repeated to Sango over and over again in his head.

"Something the matter my quiet friend?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure, I would love to hear you talk about something for once," Miroku amused.

"Shut up, lecher."

"Cheer up, Inuyasha. Today was a good day for you! You managed to belittle Koga in front of half the student body, and you have a most elegant creature to accompany you to the dance on Saturday. What more could you want?"

"Kagome thinks I hate her. I heard her say that to Sango."

Miroku chuckled, "So is that what is bothering you? I'm sure she didn't mean that."

Inuyasha growled in frustration, "I don't hate her…she's just…damn it! If I hated her would I have asked her to the dance?"

Miroku stopped and looked at him, "Inuyasha am I to believe you like the fair Kagome? Could it be that you have developed a little crush on our miko friend?"

"Shut the fuck up, I never said that."

"So did you ask Kagome to go with you simply to put Koga in his place, or did part of you want to take her?"

Inuyasha was growing annoyed, "What's the big deal? She didn't want to go with that idiot anyway."

Miroku shook his head in dismay, "Inuyasha, the fairer sex perceives matters like this quite differently. Kagome is probably feeling very insignificant at the moment. Did you just do this for the sake of your own pride?"

Inuyasha grimaced, "Can I answer both?"

"Inuyasha…"

"Fine, whatever," the half demon finally declared.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha very seriously for a moment, "Inuyasha, you have to understand, in matters like this, you cannot play with a woman's heart. You of all people know what that feels like."

Inuyasha was silent.

"Well," Miroku said as he continued his trek home, "I suggest that you speak with Kagome before you pick her up for the dance. Perhaps the two of you can reach some sort of agreement."

"Keh, like that wench would ever consider keeping her mouth shut for a whole night."

"On the contrary, I think you and Kagome have much more in common than you think."

"Keh."

"Just talk to her. That way we can all go to the dance together in peace and harmony…even if it's only for one night," Miroku added, just above a whisper.

"I heard that!"

**_0000000_**

Kagome was in her bedroom sitting at her desk. The math homework she was currently tackling was almost complete, but Kagome was finding the final stretch difficult with her mind constantly wandering to a certain irritable half demon, which she happened to be going to a dance with.

"Ugh!" she said as she put her head on her desk. "Come on just one more problem." She focused all of her attention and soon found the problem complete. "Finally," she mumbled.

Standing up and stretching out, Kagome felt the need for a hot bath. She discarded her clothing and grabbed a towel making her way to the bathroom. For a good half hour she soaked in the tub, lathered her hair with sweet smelling soap, and relaxed for a brief time, allowing her mind to escape the chaotic world in which she lived. When she emerged she felt refreshed and completely at ease, with nothing in mind, but the comfort of her own bed.

With the towel wrapped around her, she proceeded to walk back into her bedroom. Going over to her dresser, she pulled out her favorite pair of pajamas. She dropped the towel and turned, about to envelop herself in the flannel warmth that was calling her name, when she saw a certain figure sitting just outside her bedroom window, gazing at her with an expression of sheer embarrassment and terror.

Kagome screamed. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"Agh!" cried Inuyasha as he fell to the earth, just below her window. Kagome proceeded to hear him scream several more times, before there was complete silence.

"Kagome," there was a knock on her door. It was her mother. "I thought I heard you scream."

Kagome thought quickly, "Sorry, mom, it was a giant spider! No worries I think I got it!"

"Okay, but try to keep it down next time, you grandfather and brother are trying to sleep."

"You got it!" Kagome replied as she jumped into her pajamas. She waited till she heard her mother's footsteps disappear down the stairs. Then, she ran to the window and threw it open. Looking down, she saw Inuyasha, flattened on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered fiercely.

"Ugh," murmured the half demon, as he pulled himself up. "What the fuck was that for?"

Kagome scowled, "You know very well was that was for, you peeping tom!"

Inuyasha stood up. "Keh, what do you take me for, a pervert like Miroku? It's not like I meant to see you!"

"Shhhh!" cried Kagome, "My family is trying to sleep."

"Keh," replied Inuyasha as he jumped up to the windowsill, "Then let me in."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine, but only for a few minutes."

Inuyasha dropped into her room and observed his new surroundings. He guessed pink was her favorite color, judging from the fluffy comforter on her bed, rug, and cushioned pink seat for her desk chair. The layout was simple, with a bed, desk, dresser, and closet. There were pictures of Kagome's family and friends scattered on the aforementioned surfaces. One particular picture of a man sat on her nightstand, right next to her bed. Inuyasha guessed it could only be Kagome's father. He was jut about to comment when he heard an impatient foot tapping on the ground.

Kagome was staring at him with what could only be described as a look of total and utter annoyance.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded, indifferently.

Kagome sighed, "Why are you here? Couldn't this wait until tomorrow at school?"

"Keh, with the pervert breathing down my neck? I don't think so."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome warned.

"Fine, just sit down for a second will you?"

Kagome conceded and plopped down on her bed. She stared at the half demon, waiting for his explanation. What could he possibly have to say to her? Wasn't embarrassing her at school enough already?

Inuyasha took at her desk. The chair wasn't really all that comfortable, how could she stand to sit here and do her homework for hours? Oh well, back to the issue at hand. He looked at the girl seated on her bed. He could tell by the way she was fidgeting with her hands she was anxious. "Kagome," he began, "why did you say that to Sango?"

Kagome gave him a look of surprise. She didn't see that one coming. "What…what do you mean?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "The part about me hating you wench."

Kagome glared at him, "Well don't you? You always complain about me. The only reason you asked me to the dance was because you can't stand Koga."

"You're right I can't stand that scrawny wolf."

"See! You even admit it!" gasped the young girl. She jumped form her bed and marched over to her window. "You can leave now," she declared as she pointed the way out.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet angrily. He grabbed Kagome's wrists and pulled her towards his chest, "Damn it, Kagome! Would you just listen for a minute?"

"Let me go!" she demanded. She struggle with him, but her pathetic human strength did not even bother the half demon. "Don't make me say 'it'," she warned.

"Keh go ahead! We'll both get flattened stupid!"

"Why? Why should I listen to you?" Kagome nearly sobbed. "Ever since I met you my whole life has been turned upside down! I didn't ask to be a priestess, I never wanted to cause you trouble. But since day one you could never stand me no matter how hard I tried…"

"I don't hate you!" Inuyasha suddenly declared.

Kagome stopped struggling abruptly. Her brown eyes grew wide as she digested what Inuyasha had just said. As for the half demon he sighed and loosened his grip on Kagome's wrist but did not let go, "I don't hate you Kagome. You're stubborn and annoying and always finding a way to get into trouble, but I don't hate you. And I wouldn't have asked you to the dance if I didn't want to go with you."

"What about Koga? You aren't doing this just to spite him?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I can't stand the wolf, but I want to go…with you. You're not that bad Kagome, what do you take me for anyways?"

Kagome couldn't meet his eyes for the blush that was rising in her cheeks. He liked her…well he didn't say it directly but she couldn't help the butterflies that welled up in her stomach. "Okay," she said quietly. "I want to go with you too."

"You do?" asked Inuyasha, a little befuddled.

"Yea," said Kagome.

Inuyasha felt his face grow a little red. She actually wanted to go with him? Him, the half demon freak that he thought she couldn't stand just two minutes ago? This was new. Stunned slightly, Inuyasha dropped Kagome's hands and jumped onto her windowsill. He turned to look back at the girl, as she gazed back at him. There was a strange expression on her face, one that he couldn't quite explain. But it made his heart jump slightly in his chest. He decided it was time to leave before he felt even more awkward, "See you tomorrow," he muttered as he jumped out her window into the night.

Kagome jumped to the window and allowed her eyes to follow the shimmer of white that darted across the shrine yard. "Good night, Inuyasha."

Slowly, she backed way from the window and allowed herself to fall onto her bed. She couldn't help the sigh that escaped from her lips or the strange feeling that welled up inside of her.

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I hope you all liked it. Please review.


End file.
